Proposition
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Jessie is bribed to drive some people to California, and she passes through the New Mexico desert. Things do not go as planned and she meets a certain family in the hills that have a proposition for her. What lies in store for her in the hills?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hills Have Eyes or any of their characters. I only own Jessie, Tanya, Michael, and Paul.

Story start

Jessie wiped her hand across her forehead as she drove down the long road in the New Mexico desert. Her college roommate Tanya, and Tanya's boyfriend Michael, and Michael's friend Paul were all in the small car with Jessie. Jessie had been bribed into driving Tanya, Michael, and Paul to California for a trip. Jessie would have rather stayed at the college, but since this was going to be a free trip for her she decided to come. All she had to do was drive to California in her car. No one else had a car.

Jessie fiddled with a few of the radio knobs as Paul kept complaining about the heat, and Tanya and Michael were making out. "Gross and I wish he would shut up," Jessie thought as her hands tightened on the steering wheel.

The car was burning up inside. Even with all of the windows down, nothing was diminishing the heat. Earlier in Alabama, when Jessie pulled over for gas, Michael and Tanya were getting too frisky in the car and they broke the air conditioner switches. Jessie put Michael and Tanya in the back of the car and gave each of them a hard smack on their heads. No funny business was allowed in her car.

"If someone hadn't broken the air conditioner than we wouldn't be in this mess," Paul yelled angrily as he got annoyed of hearing Tanya's giggling.

"If I didn't have a stupid roommate then I would not be stuck in a car with three idiots that I don't know and that I don't want to know," Jessie thought as she kept getting static on every radio station she tried.

"Why did I ever say yes to this?" Jessie thought annoyed as she stared at the never-ending road. "Oh yeah, I'm getting a free trip to California and I only have to drive there and back home, and I can do whatever else I want to do when I get there," Jessie thought as she tried to calm down. She had a bad temper sometimes, but thanks to her anger management she can control her emotions better.

Jessie sighed as she remembered what made her go to anger management in the first place. It was three years ago when Jessie got into a fight with her mother. Her mother was so upset with Jessie's attitude that she slapped Jessie one night. Jessie took as many as she could before her anger snapped. After having her mother whip her back with a metal tip whip, Jessie snapped and grabbed the whip. She threw the whip away from her mother and started beating her mother.

Jessie would have killed her mother without remorse, but one of the neighbors stopped Jessie before she could kill her mother. The neighbor had heard the ruckus and the screams and arrived just in time. Jessie was still a minor at the time so she did not get sent to jail, but she did have to go through community service, anger management, and many hours with a probation officer.

Thankfully, Jessie was better now at controlling her anger. However after all of the beatings she received from her mother as she grew up, her back is covered with raised scars from whips. Her body was thin from not having much to eat growing up and not eating much in college, because she did not have much money. However there is more strength than anyone could imagine in Jessie's tall and thin frame.

Her shoulder length platinum blonde hair blew in the wind from the windows as her lifeless grey eyes stared out of the window. Life barely held any meaning to Jessie anymore, but in her mind, killing herself would be cowardice. She would rather live through life alone and unhappy than take the easy way out. "Who knows, maybe one day I'll find happiness some day," Jessie thought as she wiped more sweat off her forehead.

She looked down at the gas meter and sighed. "Maybe not," she thought when she saw that she was running on empty.

"Look a gas station," Paul said overjoyed. "I bet they have air conditioning," Paul said like a kid begging for ice cream.

"Doubt it," Jessie said and Paul glared at her. She just rolled her eyes and parked beside a gas pump. Jessie got out first and stretched her arms above her head. Tanya and Michael ran straight into the shop as the gas station owner stepped outside.

Paul gave a disgusted look at the gas station owner and headed into the shop. Jessie pulled her hair up into a hair bow. The heat was making it stick to her neck and it was uncomfortable.

She saw the gas station owner, whose name tag said his name was Sam. He was giving her hair a disgusted look. Jessie sighed and said, "It's natural so don't give me a look like that."

Sam was surprised before grumbling something. Jessie rolled her eyes and watched as he filled up the tank of her car. She saw him give a nervous glance to the hills and the desert around the station. Jessie frowned and looked around. A bad feeling surrounded her as she surveyed the area.

"Where you four headed?" Sam asked in a gruff voice.

"California," Jessie said as she looked at the hills.

"Oh long drive, lucky you stopped here, this is the last gas station for miles. I know a shortcut if you want to get there faster," Sam said.

Jessie looked at Sam with a dead look. She did not trust strangers. "A shortcut, which way is it?" Tanya yelled as she exited the shop and threw Jessie a bottle of water. Jessie took a small sip of her water before glaring at Tanya.

Tanya was so dimwitted it was sad. She believed everything that she was told and she would go anywhere she was told to. Jessie saw her as the obedient little puppy that listened to everyone's commands. However puppies are smarter than Tanya a thousand times over.

"Just go down that road and go through the white gate. It will lead you straight to the highway leading to California. It will cut off some hours from your journey," Sam said as he wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. Jessie's eyes narrowed when she caught the nervousness escalating in Sam. After watching different people as she grew up in her quiet childhood, Jessie has learned different signs of emotions and thoughts.

"Why is he so nervous?" Jessie thought and then she glared at the hills. "Something is messed up here and there is no way in hell I'm going on this so called shortcut. I'd rather go to hell first," Jessie thought as she held the switchblade in her pants pocket.

"Oh sweet cold water," Paul yelled like an idiot as he and Michael stepped out of the gas station.

"Jessie let's take the shortcut, I want to get to California as soon as possible. I want to go clubbing, tanning at the beach, swimming at the resort, drinking," Tanya listed off with a puppy dog face.

"We'll get there when we get there, now get in the car," Jessie said as she paid Sam and then got in the driver's seat. Tanya pouted and got in the front passenger seat. Paul and Michael sat in the back and Jessie felt like killing both of them when one of them farted.

"Good one," Michael said to Paul. Jessie stuck her head out the window and let out a few curses under her breath.

"Come on Jessie, let's go already. The beach is calling my name," Tanya whined as she honked the horn.

"The grim reaper will be calling your name if you don't shut the hell up," Jessie thought as she gripped the steering wheel and put the car in drive.

"Have a safe trip," Sam yelled and Jessie glared at him through the rear view mirror when she caught the stutter in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hills Have Eyes or any of their characters. I only own Jessie, Tanya, Michael, and Paul.

Story start

Jessie got on the road and went to drive back the way she came. "What are you doing?" Tanya screeched in Jessie's ear. Jessie slammed on the brake and grabbed Tanya by the collar of her shirt.

"I'm not going on some damn shortcut that some freaky dude living out in the middle of nowhere told me to go down. I'm not an imbecile like you, so just shut the hell up and let me drive where I want to. I'll get your Barbie doll ass to California soon enough so shut up," Jessie growled dangerously calm, which is scarier than when she is angry.

"Woah girl chill," Paul said as he separated Tanya and Jessie. Tanya scrambled into the back of the car and hugged Michael.

Jessie glared at Paul as he got into the front passenger seat. "I'm not going on the shortcut," Jessie said.

Paul sighed and ran a hand through his rusty brown hair. "Just go down the road and if it looks freaky or messed up than we'll turn around and go the other way," Paul said trying to be the mediator of the situation.

Jessie clenched the steering wheel tightly as she tried to calm her breathing with the method her therapist taught her. When she was able to breathe normally she looked over at Paul and nodded. "Alright, but if something looks or feels bad than I'm turning around and we are going the other way," Jessie said as she took her foot off the brake and started heading down the road leading to the shortcut.

"Should have just done this in the first place, crazy bitch," Tanya whispered behind Jessie's back. Jessie's eyes narrowed as she turned up the static on the radio as loud as it would go.

"Turn that down Jessie," Michael yelled as he and Tanya held their ears. Paul sighed and went to turn down the radio but Jessie slapped his hand away from the radio knobs. Paul hissed in pain as Jessie's nails scratched his hand. Little lines of red blood started showing up on Paul's hand and Jessie had to hide the pleased smirk on her face.

"I said turn that down," Michael said as he reached forward to turn down the radio. However he stopped when a sound emitted from the radio, and it was not just static.

"Meat coming," a raspy voice said over the radio. Jessie swatted Michael's hand away and stared at the radio as she slammed on the brake.

"What in the world?" Paul said confused.

"Wait, it stopped," the raspy voice said over the radio again.

Jessie glared at the radio before surveying the area outside. She could not see anything out of the ordinary, but the unpaved road ahead did look suspicious.

After not hearing anything for a while, Tanya groaned in the back and said, "Oh this is ridiculous, just drive on through there and let's take this shortcut."

"Wow, you actually said a big word," Paul said sarcastically to Tanya.

"Shut up," Tanya whined and smacked Paul's arm.

"Hush," Jessie said getting everyone to quiet down.

Jessie looked around the area again and glared at the strange breathing she could barely hear over the radio. Jessie put the car into reverse and then into drive. She drove away from the shortcut and Tanya let out a loud complaint.

"Stupid, what are you doing?" Tanya yelled as she dug her nails into Jessie's shoulder.

"Let go of me," Jessie yelled starting to lose her temper.  
"No, now turn around and let's take the shortcut," Tanya yelled in a high pitched screech. She would make a banshee jealous.

Jessie got some distance away from the dirt road and parked and turned off the car. She took the keys out of the ignition and put them in her pocket. "I only have one way of settling this on my mind and you better get your ass out of that car before I have to drag you out," Jessie said and was yelling by the time she was done speaking.

Tanya looked slightly freaked as she got out of the car and looked at Jessie, who was standing in the center of the road with a maniacal look in her eyes. Jessie looked like an animal ready to attack its prey and tear it to shreds just for the enjoyment of it. Her lifeless grey eyes now held a sharp predator look to them. A smirk was planted on her lips as she watched Tanya fidget where she stood.

Paul and Michael got out of the car and stood where they could jump in the middle if needed. Michael was scared for Tanya, while Paul was ready to see how angry Jessie could get. He like many other people on campus knew that Jessie was not a kind individual. Gossip of how she had put her own mother in a hospital in a coma has circulated even to the janitors. Paul smirked and happily betted with Michael, but Michael declined.

"I'm sorry Jessie, I'll shut up. We can take whatever route you want to take," Tanya stuttered as she refused to step any closer to the furious Jessie.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Tanya," Jessie whispered as she popped her neck and let out a harsh laugh.

"Come on little slutty Barbie, come and play with Jessie," Jessie teased as she made a come here motion with her hand. Jessie licked her lips as she saw the fury start rising in Tanya.

"Fine you crazy bitch, I'll fight you and I'll kick your ass. I'm tired of being afraid of you. I don't believe that you put your own mother in a coma. You just act tough, but you are just a frail and sickly girl. You are nothing, nothing. I bet the rumor about you being abused as a child is a lie you made up so people would feel sorry for you," Tanya yelled as she threw her purse at Michael and approached Jessie so they could be in fighting distance.

Jessie's eyes widened before she let out a loud and almost hysterical laugh. "Oh you're so funny Tanya. I always thought you were so materialistic and humorless, but you actually do have some humor. I'm so surprised. However, you should never judge a book by its cover," Jessie said in a deadly calm voice at the end. She pulled her white long sleeve shirt over her head and threw it at Paul.

Paul caught her shirt, but accidentally let it fall to the ground when he saw the sunlight reflect off the shiny white scars on Jessie's tan back. Jessie smiled as she stood in the middle of the desert in her bra and jeans, while showing off her scars of torment and abuse.

She turned around and showed Tanya. "Such beautiful gifts from my mother, don't you think so Tanya?" Jessie asked happily while keeping the deadly look in her eyes.

Tanya gasped and stumbled away from Jessie. "Oh my god, oh my god, how are you still alive? Wait, that means, you really did put your own mother in a coma. You almost killed her," Tanya yelled frightened.

Jessie shrugged and crouched ready to strike. "I would have killed her to if my dumb neighbor hadn't interfered," Jessie said as she felt her hair fall out of the hair bow. The natural platinum strands danced around Jessie's face in the hot desert breeze.

"You're crazy," Tanya yelled as she ran towards Michael, but Jessie stopped her by grabbing her by the hair. Tanya yelled in pain as she was thrown to the ground by Jessie. Jessie straddled Tanya and placed one hand on her neck, while pulling the switchblade from her pocket with the other hand.

"I wonder what people would think of you if your Barbie face no longer existed. Maybe I should give you a few beautiful scars to go along with that lashing tongue of yours. Or maybe I should just slice the tip of your tongue in half, that way you can look like the snake you truly are. What do you think Michael? How do you want your girlfriend to look?" Jessie asked as she lightly moved the blade across Tanya's cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hills Have Eyes or any of their characters. I only own Jessie, Tanya, Michael, and Paul.

Story start

Tanya cried in pain as an angry red line appeared on her cheek. Michael fidgeted as he did not know what to do. Jessie laughed a little as she looked at the fidgeting guy standing in front of her.

"Oh so sad, your time is up. It seems I get the pleasure of deciding what to do with my annoying little bimbo of a roommate. I think I'll slice your tongue in half at the tip so I can laugh at how you will truly be the embodiment of your actions. You shall now be known as Tanya the snake, even though everyone on campus already knows you can't keep a secret," Jessie said as she squeezed Tanya's cheeks.

Jessie squeezed harder as Tanya refused to pop out her tongue. "Jessie, stop this madness," Paul yelled scared and worried.

"I'm having fun, not madness," Jessie said as she smiled at the small appearance of Tanya's tongue. "Just a little more Tanya and I can make you have the most interesting tongue on campus. I'm sure you'll like that. I know you love being the center of attention," Jessie said as she squeezed harder on Tanya's cheeks. Large bruises started appearing on Tanya's cheeks as Jessie kept squeezing and Tanya started crying.

"Say ah," Jessie teased mercilessly as she gave Tanya's bottom lip a knick with the blade.

Laughter sounded from the hills surrounding one side of the ride. Michael jumped in surprise and Paul gasped. Jessie ignored the laughter as she saw more fear enter Tanya's eyes.

"Jessie, stop, we need to get out of here now," Paul yelled angrily. He ran over and tackled Jessie off of Tanya. Jessie yelled outraged and slashed Paul's arm with her blade.

"Don't interfere, I'm tired of people interfering," Jessie yelled as she glared at Tanya, who was being ushered from the desert ground to the car. Jessie looked at Paul and he had fear in his eyes, but it was not of Jessie.

"We need to get out of here now, there is something freaky about this place," Paul said as he started running to the car. Jessie growled and wiped the blood from the blade onto her jeans before walking to the car.

"Guys behind you," Michael yelled like a little girl as he pointed behind Jessie and Paul. Jessie swirled around just in time to catch a large fist heading towards her. She looked up and saw a large man with a misshaped head. Drool was coming out of his mouth. She growled and kicked the man in the gut and released his fist. Paul screamed in pain and Jessie looked at him.

A man with a bad cleft lip had just ripped out Paul's throat. Jessie glared at the man and threw the keys at Michael. Michael caught the keys and jumped into the driver's seat. "Start the car," Jessie yelled as she ran towards the car.

Tanya scampered into the front passenger seat and locked the car doors. Jessie went to open the back door as she ran along side the car, but it would not open.

"Unlock the damn doors," Jessie yelled angrily as she tried to reach her hand inside to open the door from the inside.

"Drive faster," Tanya yelled as she started closing the windows.

"Shit," Jessie yelled as the car sped up. "Get back here you assholes, I swear I'm going to kill you or haunt you until you kill yourself," Jessie yelled angrily before she quit running after her car.

She spun around and dodged a long spike chain that was flying at her. The man with the cleft lip was glaring at her. However Jessie saw a lecherous look in his eyes as he gazed at her only in her bra. "Eyes up here," Jessie whispered as she punched the man in the neck. She smirked as he lost his balance and she ran more down the road.

She heard loud swearing behind her as she ran. Jessie felt the hot sun beat down on her as she ran, but it did not affect her that bad. She spent all of her time outside in the sun most of the time. Jessie picked up her pace when she felt the swish of air at her heels, which meant that the spike chain was being swung at her ankles.

"Get back here," the man with the cleft lip yelled angrily. The larger man who had been drooling was dragging Paul's dead body the last time Jessie saw him. "Ask me nicely and I might, never," Jessie thought as she ran towards the gas station. Her best bet is to find the keys of Sam's truck and steal it. She could care less if she was stealing. She just needed to get out of there.

Jessie went to open the door of the gas station, and she jumped back when she was faced with a gun barrel.

"You weren't supposed to escape," Sam said nervously as he held the gun. "Your friends were stupid enough to ask for help from me," he said and Jessie looked behind Sam and saw Michael and Tanya lying on the floor with blood all over them.

"Shit," Jessie whispered as she jumped back from Sam and dodged the spike chain from the man with the cleft lip. He had caught up with her.

"Nowhere to run girly," the man with the cleft lip said with a sneer.

"Well she is different from all the other outsiders I've seen," another male voice said and Jessie looked around. A man, who looked normal in appearance, yet very hairy with his long beard, was standing by the side of the gas station. Jessie's car was nowhere in sight. The truck was also nowhere to be seen.

"Who are you people?" Jessie asked as she kept her switchblade concealed in her hand.

"People, usually outsiders call us freaks or monsters," another male voice said. It sounded exactly like the raspy voice from the radio. Jessie looked around and saw a man with slits like a snake for a nose and no lips. He was wearing a hat as she sat on the porch of the station.

"You may look different, but you are still people," Jessie said as she surveyed any room for escape. However her chances of escaping were slim to none as she saw the shotgun still being aimed her way.

"So cannibals are people now?" the man with the long beard asked.

Jessie shrugged and said, "There are many definitions and types of people. Some are just more different than others."

The men standing around her let out loud laughter, while Sam nervously laughed. Jessie took this opportunity to charge Sam and elbowed him in the nose. She grabbed the shotgun from his hands and kicked him in the stomach. Sam fell backwards and landed in some of Michael's and Tanya's blood.

"Oh this girl has got spunk, I like her. I bet she tastes spicy," the man with the cleft lip said while licking his lips.

"Sorry but I'm not on the menu," Jessie said as she aimed the gun at the men, while walking towards the road. She will walk through the desert if she has to. She would prefer dying of dehydration and starvation in the desert than by being killed by cannibals.

"Wait, you and I both know that you'll never survive out there by walking back to town. You'll die before you reach the halfway point," the man with the beard said.

"You're right, but why does it matter to you?" Jessie asked as she stood on the road and started backing away.

The man shrugged and let out a laugh. "There are more useful things for you to do in this shitty world than to die of dehydration in a desert," he said.

Jessie gave a small smirk and said, "So you prefer I fill up that empty hole in your gut with the meat on my bones. Sorry to disappoint, but I'm pretty much just bones and skin."

"And pure muscle," Sam muttered as he sat up and rubbed his stomach.

"I don't want to eat you anymore. I have something more interesting in mind," the man with the beard said. "Name's Jupiter," he said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Hills Have Eyes or any of their characters. I only own Jessie, Tanya, Michael, and Paul.

Story start

"This is my son Lizard, Pluto was the big one back there, and that's Goggle," Jupiter said as he pointed to each of the deformed men.

Jessie looked at the men and kept her gun raised. "What's your name?" Jupiter asked trying to keep a laugh from escaping.

"Jessie, now what the hell is this proposition you have for me?" Jessie said losing her patience. All of her sessions with her anger management therapist were going down the drain and she did not give a shit.

"Become a part of this family. The hills could use someone with your anger and killer instinct. I saw the way you wanted to kill that pathetic girl. It was amusing. You fight better than anyone out here as well. If you live with my family, you will not be harmed. However you will have to learn to enjoy our diet, because food is hard to come by around here. Second, you will teach some of my family how to fight well. You will be treated like part of the family and all of the other clans will see you as such. No harm shall come to you," Jupiter said as he leaned against the gas station without a care for the gun in my hands.

"She's not going to be a breeder?" Lizard asked confused and a little angry.

"That's not up for discussion right now," Jupiter said with a glare at Lizard before giving a smirk to Jessie.

"What do you say?" he asked her.

Jessie looked at all of the men and then at the road, which only promised death by starvation and dehydration.

"Shit," she thought before looking at Jupiter. "I'll join your family if I'm not harmed or forced to do something I do not want to do. If I don't like something than I'll take my chances with walking back to civilization," Jessie said as she lowered the gun.

"Agreed, now follow us and keep up," Jupiter said before running towards the hills.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Jessie thought as she ran behind all of the other men. She begrudgingly threw Sam his shotgun. However she kept her switchblade ready for anything.

Jessie was surprised with how fast the men moved through the hills. They moved with ease through the sharp, steep, and rocky hills. Jessie kept up the best she could. She slipped a few times on a few lose rocks, and got a few scratches, nothing she could not handle. However, the laughter that escaped from Lizard every time she slipped was starting to wear her nerves thinner than they already are.

Jessie stopped when the men ran into a mine shaft. "No way," she said as she smelled all of the lead and iron from the cave. "Running through that will be hell on my lungs," she thought as she tightened her hand on her switchblade. Jessie looked back towards the direction she had just come from and she wondered if she should just turn back.

"Don't even think about it, now get in here," Goggle's raspy voice said as his head stuck out of the mine shaft.

Jessie's head spun around and stared at Goggle. "Sorry, but seeing in the dark is not one of my strengths," Jessie said giving the cave a look of annoyance.

Goggle sighed and stepped out of the shaft and grabbed Jessie's hand. Jessie was about to cut his hand off his wrist with her switchblade, but there was no need. Goggle was holding her wrist with just enough pressure to keep her wrist in his hand as he started leading her to the mine shaft.

"Come on," Goggle said as he led Jessie into the mine. Jessie took shallow breaths as she walked behind Goggle through the mine. The smell was horrible. "I guess everyone here is use to this smell by now," Jessie thought as she saw Lizard and Jupiter walking through the mines up ahead.

"Hurry up," Lizard yelled from up ahead and Jessie quickly jumped to the side to dodge the rock that Lizard had thrown at her.

"Ass," Jessie muttered as she saw how jagged the rock was.

"Come on," Goggle said as he started running through the mine. Jessie gritted her teeth and ran the best she could without inhaling too much of the air in the mine.

Relief washed over Jessie when she ran out of the mine and into the desert air. She took a deep breath and exhaled before looking down the hill to see a small suburban town, more like ghost town. A light bulb went off in her head as she realized that this is where the government tested nuclear bombs years ago. Jessie looked at Goggle, Lizard, and Jupiter and her eyes widened before letting out a harsh laugh.

"The government did this to all of you didn't they? You must have refused to leave and therefore you experienced radiation from the bombs. I'm sure the government is aware of all of you being out here, but the government is filled with too many assholes to actually do something to help all of you. Wow, this just adds another reason why I think the government is stupid," Jessie said as she held her sides and let out another harsh laugh.

"Shut up, are you calling us freaks?" Lizard yelled angrily as he grabbed Jessie's arm in a bruising grip.

Jessie quit laughing immediately and held her switchblade at Lizard's throat. Lizard eyed the blade with a small hint of malice and then glared at Jessie.

"I never said you are freaks. I just said that the government leading this country is full of pompous idiots. They only care about building new little toys and not caring who is hurt by them, and they just want more money for their stupid luxurious trips instead of trying to help the citizens of this country," Jessie said seriously.

Lizard was quiet before shoving Jessie away from him. "Weird outsider," Lizard mumbled before running down the hill to the town. Jupiter and Goggle were just staring at Jessie. Jessie shrugged and started walking down the hill.

"Let's go meet my new family," Jessie said sarcastically as she walked down the hill.

Jupiter and Goggle quickly caught up with her and Jupiter gave her a small glare. "You will treat my family with respect," he said.

"I give respect to those that earn it," Jessie said with her own glare. Jupiter gave a small growl before nodding and letting out a small laugh.

"Interesting outsider," he said and gave Jessie a small smirk.

"I have a name, remember it's Jessie," Jessie said getting tired of being spoken to as outsider.

Goggle let out a raspy laugh and then mimicked her voice. Jessie stopped walking and looked at him. "You should get a career with voice acting," Jessie said and then walked on down the hill leaving an unmoving Goggle. Jessie looked and busted out laughing when she saw the smile on Goggle's face. Goggle just shook his head before walking down the hill again.

Jessie headed into the town with Goggle behind her. The town looked freaky in some aspects, like the little manikin children with half their faces burned off. Jessie glared at the manikins with a burning hatred. She has always despised creepy manikins, ever since she was a toddler. She can deal with clowns, clowns are not a problem, but real looking manikins are just weird in her mind.

Jessie looked at one of the manikins that were staring straight at her and she kicked it over and broke its face. "Better," she said before following Goggle into a house.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Hills Have Eyes or any of their characters. I only own Jessie, Tanya, Michael, and Paul.

Story start

Jessie was met by the stench of rotting flesh as she entered the house. "Woah, I'm definitely going to have to get use to that," Jessie thought as she fought to keep her eyes from watering at the horrid smell.

"In here," Jupiter's voice called as goggle led her to the living room. A large pregnant woman with a wig was sitting with two twins around her on a couch. Jupiter was sitting by the twin boy. Lizard was sitting in an armchair and Pluto was standing beside the armchair. Goggle walked over to lean on one of the walls. Jessie stepped into the center of the room and looked at the woman and her children.

Soon another man entered the room and leaned against one of the other walls. He had cysts on his head and a brace on his neck. Jessie kept from staring at him, even though he blatantly kept staring at her. She sighed and started fiddling with her switchblade in her palm. She did not flip out the blade because she could see the woman eyeing the blade wearily.

"Big mama this is Jessie. I think she'll become a valuable killer in this family," Jupiter said to his wife. Jessie saw the woman called big mama stare at her and she gave a small smile and a wave. Big mama gave a small glare and Jessie just remained emotionless.

"Sorry lady, but I'll kill you without remorse," Jessie thought as she smirked at the woman.

Big mama frowned before nodding at her husband. "Is she a good girl?" Big mama asked and Jessie could not help it, she let out a harsh laugh.

Jupiter and Big mama stared at her and Jessie just held her sides to keep from laughing again. "Excuse me big mama, but I haven't been a good girl since I put my mother in a coma," Jessie said and let out another laugh before clamping a hand on her mouth.

Lizard and Cyst stared at Jessie curiously and big mama's jaw dropped open in shock. "Oh don't worry; I won't do that to you. I'm sure you won't do what she did to me, anyways she deserved it," Jessie said with an easy shrug as she smiled at her new mother.

Thinking the word mother left a bad taste in Jessie's mouth, so she was not going to be calling big mama mother for a long time. Her therapist could not even get her to call her real mother by mother. Jessie always thought of her as a waste of god's power.

Lizard cracked up laughing and wrapped an arm around Jessie's shoulder. Jessie tensed and looked over at Lizard's smiling face. "Mama I think Jessie is going to fit in well here," Lizard said before laughing again and letting go of Jessie.

Jessie looked at big mama, who looked skeptical. Big mama looked at her husband and he planted a kiss on her cheek. Big mama sighed and then looked at Jessie. "You won't hurt us," Big mama said slowly.

Jessie twirled the switchblade in her hand before putting it in her pocket. "As long as no one here or from the other clans hurt me than no one from the hills will be harmed, but I make no promises for travelers," Jessie said with a smirk as she thought of torturous ways to take out all of her anger on innocent travelers.

Big mama looked at her twins before smiling at Jessie. "Welcome to the family Jessie. These two cuties are Mercury and Mars, and over there is Cyst," Big mama said as she pointed to the twin girl and boy and then at the man with the neck brace.

Jessie nodded and said hello to Cyst and then smiled and bent down to be eye level with the twins. "Hey Mars, hey Mercury, can I be your new sister?" Jessie asked sweetly. She has always had a thing for children. She can be a vicious person one second to other people and then she can be a gentle and loving girl when it comes to kids. Kids have always held a soft spot in her heart. She never wants any other child to have a childhood like hers.

The twins were quiet before they both nodded. "Will you play dolls with me?" Mercury asked as she pulled a homemade doll from behind her back.

Jessie looked up at big mama to make sure it was alright and she nodded slowly. "Sure," Jessie said as she let Mercury lead her to her room. Mars was walking beside his sister. Jessie smiled at how close the twins are to each other. Jessie was a little jealous of their sibling affection, because she was an only child. However she was glad that no other child had to face the insanity of her mother.

"Supper will be ready soon you three," Big mama yelled from the kitchen. Mars and Mercury cheered as they grabbed their toys and sat on the floor of their room. Jessie stood still as her stomach gave a groan of rejection.

Jessie poked her stomach and whispered, "You are just going to have to deal with it. Trust me stomach, I'm not too pleased about going cannibal either." Jessie's stomach gave one unhappy groan before going silent.

Mercury patted the floor beside her and Jessie sat down. She was handed a doll from Mercury and she smiled softly. "I've never played with dolls before," Jessie whispered as she remembered how dark and lonesome her childhood was.

"Jessie, you've never played with dolls?" Mercury asked surprised and confused.

Jessie's head snapped up and looked at Mercury. She did not expect anyone to hear her whisper. Jessie gave a sad smile and petted the doll's hair. "This is my first time playing with dolls," Jessie said to Mercury. Mars stopped playing with his toy cars and looked at Jessie and his sister.

"Why?" Mars asked curiously.

"My old mom never let me have toys," Jessie said and Mars and Mercury frowned.

"What about your dad?" Mercury asked and Jessie flinched not expecting that question.

"He didn't like me so he left me and my old mom. He said I was a mistake and that he didn't like me so he left," Jessie said remembering how she had just been an accidental pregnancy and how her father never wanted kids with her mother. Jessie was someone that was never supposed to be on this earth.

Mars and Mercury were silent as Jessie placed the doll gently on the floor. "Well they are mean and you don't have to worry about them. You are in our family now," Mercury said as she hugged Jessie.

"Yeah," Mars said as he hugged Jessie as well. Jessie was shocked and tensed her body before slowly relaxing and hugging Mars and Mercury back.

"Thanks," Jessie whispered as a smile spread on her face as she hugged her new younger brother and sister.

"Supper's ready," Big mama yelled from the kitchen. Mars and Mercury smiled and pulled Jessie up to her feet. Jessie's stomach let out another yell of protest as Jessie and the twins walked to the kitchen. Jessie let out a deep sigh before stepping into the kitchen where the smell of cooked human meat met her nose.

"Oh give me strength to eat this," Jessie thought as she sat down at the kitchen table. The twins sat on each side of her. Their smiles made Jessie feel a little better. "If they can eat this then so can I," Jessie thought as she saw the other family members sitting at the table.

"They are very close," Jessie thought as she saw how everyone was happy and easily talking about anything. "Maybe living here will be better than the life I had back in normal civilization," Jessie thought as she felt Mars grab her hand with a happy smile on his young face. Soon another girl a few years younger than Jessie joined the table.

"Jessie this is Ruby, Ruby this is your new older sister Jessie," Jupiter said as big mama set the table.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Hills Have Eyes or any of their characters. I only own Jessie, Tanya, Michael, and Paul.

Story start

Ruby gave a confused look at Jessie and Jessie just gave a small wave. Jessie's focus was on the steak of human meat sitting in front of her. "Alright it doesn't look so bad and at least it's cooked. Just cut off a bite and shove it in your mouth, chew, and swallow it already," Jessie thought as she watched everyone else dig into their food.

Jessie swallowed down her nerves and picked up her knife and fork. She cut the meat and just imagined she was eating a steak from a cow. "It's a cow, it's a cow," she thought as she brought the piece of meat up to her lips. Many of the family members were staring at her as she stuck the meat in her mouth.

Jessie closed her eyes as she chewed up and swallowed the meat. She took a deep breath after swallowing and she opened her eyes. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw many of the people at the table staring at her.

"So what do you think Jessie?" Big mama asked with a small smile. Jessie was silent before looking down at the food on her plate.

She focused on the taste in her mouth and said, "It actually wasn't that bad, wow this is weird." Big mama smiled and started eating her own food again. Lizard laughed and Goggle just smiled. Ruby frowned and shook her head before looking at Jessie.

"You know you are eating your friends," Ruby whispered to Jessie. Jessie looked over at Ruby with a small smile.

"Sorry to tell you this, but I have never had any friends," Jessie said and Ruby looked shocked before frowning.

"Sorry," Ruby whispered and Jessie just shrugged and smiled at Ruby.

"It's alright. I'm use to it by now little sis," Jessie said trying to really start thinking of the people around her as her family.

Ruby's head shot up in surprise before smiling at Jessie. Big mama smiled at her husband and kissed his cheek. "She's a good girl," Big mama said to Jupiter as she looked at Jessie.

Jessie laughed as she was pulled into a hug by Ruby. Ruby smiled up at Jessie and Jessie gave a small smile back.

Jupiter broke up the happy mood by saying, "You'll be meeting the other clans tomorrow."

Jessie released Ruby and looked over at Jupiter. She smirked and said, "Sounds like fun."

Ruby shivered and grabbed Jessie's hand. "Oh don't worry Ruby, I'll be fine," Jessie said to Ruby with a smile.

Ruby shook her head and squeezed Jessie's hand tighter. "Be careful tomorrow, please be careful," Ruby said as Jessie took another bite of her meal.

Jessie sighed and hugged Ruby and ruffled her hair a bit. "I'll be just fine Ruby, no worries," Jessie said before letting go and eating more of her food. Ruby was silent before nodding and then eating her own food. Jessie could tell that Ruby did not enjoy eating the food. Jessie shrugged and just kept thinking, "It tastes good so I'm not going to worry where the food comes from."

After the meal, Mars and Mercury went outside before the night air set in and they played with Jessie through the neighborhood. Jessie slowed down her breathing as she searched through the neighborhood for the children. She frowned a little when she sensed someone stalking her.

"They'll slip up soon and then I'll figure out who it is," Jessie thought as she peered through a window trying to see if anyone would be dumb enough to allow their reflection to show in the mirror along with her own.

"Well at least they are smarter than most stalkers," Jessie thought when no other reflection appeared.

She heard a few giggles coming from behind an old grill and she smirked. She slowly crept up to the grill and then backed away from the grill when an idea came to her. Jessie crouched down before taking off running towards the grill. She bent down and jumped a good distance over and away from the grill. She spun around and smiled at Mars and Mercury who were sitting behind the grill. They giggled and shrieked happily before running to her and hugging her.

Jessie laughed as she fell backwards onto the desert sand with Mars and Mercury on top of her. "That was so cool," Mars said as he hugged Jessie.

"Yeah, do it again, do it again," Mercury said as she stood up and smiled at Jessie.

Jessie sat up and helped Mars stand up before standing up. "Maybe later, I think I should get you two back inside before you freeze your butts off," Jessie said as Mars and Mercury grabbed one of her hands.

"Jessie, Mars, Mercury, come inside," Big mama yelled from the doorway. Jessie smiled at the twins before scowling behind her back. The person following her was hidden well in the dark desert and it gave Jessie an unnerving feeling as she walked with the kids. Her switchblade was still in her pocket, but she could not put it in her hand with the kids holding her hands.

Big mama smiled at Jessie and the twins when they stood in the light coming from the doorway. Jessie saw big mama's eyes narrow and she quickly pushed the children forward and freed her hands when she felt someone rushing towards her from behind. "Get inside now," Jessie said as she pulled out her switchblade and spun around to face the approaching figure.

"Die," the figure yelled and Jessie's eyes narrowed at the figure. The figure was a young woman who looked about mid-twenties and she had cuts and bruises everywhere. "Die," the woman yelled again as she swung a plank of wood with nails in it.

Jessie dodged out of the way and big mama quickly pulled the twins inside and slammed the door closed. "Jupiter," Jessie heard big mama yell inside the house.

"You should get a better vocabulary," Jessie yelled as she dodged another attack and kicked the plank with nails out of the woman's hand.

"You should all die, you freak, you sins of nature, you devils," the woman cried as she held her hand and shook where she glared at Jessie.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear it. Say it again, I want to hear it, say it again," Jessie yelled as she stood up and grabbed the woman by the throat and lifted her in the air.

The sound of the front door opening made the woman start crying more in Jessie's choking hold.

"Lizard, I've told you not to let them escape a thousand times," Jupiter growled to Lizard.

"How am I supposed to know that she gets lose more times than the others ever had?" Lizard asked angrily as he stood with his father at the doorway.

"Enough, you're not going to keep anymore of those stupid outsiders. You can do what you want with them when we are killing them, but you can not keep them as pets. I will not have them risking my family's safety anymore," Jupiter said to Lizard seriously before walking up to Jessie's side.

Jessie growled when the woman kicked her shin. Jessie tightened her hold on the woman's neck and looked over at Jupiter.

"So can I kill her already," Jessie said and she shocked both Jupiter and Lizard when she finished by saying, "father."

Jupiter smirked and said, "Go ahead." A pleased look was in Jupiter's eyes as Jessie looked back at the squabbling woman.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Hills Have Eyes or any of their characters. I only own Jessie, Tanya, Michael, and Paul.

Story start

"Are the kids where they can't see this?" Jessie whispered to Jupiter.

"Yes," Jupiter said and Jessie smirked before stabbing her blade into the woman's hip. The woman screamed and Jessie clamped a hand over the woman's mouth.

"You should learn some manners, but I doubt they have etiquette classes in death and I'm sure the grim reaper won't teach them to you so oh well, bye," Jessie said before crushing the woman's throat with her hand. Jessie smiled at the sound and then let the body fall to the ground.

"Lizard, take her to the cooler," Jupiter ordered as he smiled at Jessie. Jessie pulled her blade out of the woman's hip and then wiped off the blood on the woman's clothing.

"Well done," Jupiter said as he gave Jessie a pat on the shoulder as she walked past him.

"Thanks," Jessie said with a smile as she stepped into the house.

"Is the scary woman gone?" Mercury yelled as she hugged Jessie when she got to the living room.

"She's gone," Jessie said and smiled at big mama.

"Well let's get everyone to bed," Big mama said as she picked up Mars. Jessie picked up Mercury and Ruby followed Jessie and big mama to the twins' room. Mars and Mercury whined at being put to bed, but they quickly silenced when Ruby started reading them a bedtime story. Ruby's voice lacked confidence and that bothered Jessie.

"Every girl needs to know how strong she is. She does not have to bow down to anyone. She is a sweet girl that needs to know she can be as fierce and yet still kind whenever she wants to be," Jessie thought as she watched Ruby read to the twins.

"Jessie, come here please," Big mama said as she motioned for Jessie to follow her.

Jessie pushed off from her spot against the doorframe and followed big mama into a room. "This will be your room from now on. Ruby wanted to share with you, but since you are older I think you should have your own room. There are some clothes in the drawers that might fit you. Just lock the door if you want some privacy. Welcome to the family Jessie," Big mama said as she pulled Jessie into a hug.

Jessie was still and tense before slowly relaxing in the hug. "Thanks," Jessie whispered before pulling away from big mama with a smile on her face.

"See you in the morning, night," Big mama said with a smile before shutting Jessie's bedroom door. Jessie locked the door and then locked the window and closed the blinds.

Jessie sighed as she realized there was not a bathroom connected to her room. However there was a bowl of water and a rag sitting on the vanity. Jessie sniffed the water and realized it was from a well. She had been around a few wells when she was younger and she always loved the smell so she remembered it.

Jessie took off her dirty clothing and shoes and her underwear. She set her underwear on her bed though. She looked through a few drawers and saw that there were actually some clean underwear and sleep clothes in the drawers. She looked in the closet and smirked when she saw some pants, a belt, and some shirts and jackets. The pants looked a little big and baggy, but they would work with the belt.

Jessie shut the closet and threw her underwear except for her bra into a pile on the floor. She would ask big mama how to wash them later. She placed the bra in the underwear drawer, since there were no other bras in the drawer. Jessie was not going to go meet the other clans without a bra. Too many leering eyes would annoy her more than anything has yet.

Jessie grabbed the rag and washed off as much dirt as she could and shook some dirt out of her hair before putting on some underwear, some thin light blue sleep pants and a dark blue tank top. Jessie sighed as she fell onto the bed. "Nice," she mumbled before getting under the covers and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning as Jessie slept soundly in her bed, Lizard stood outside her bedroom door with a smirk on his face. "Time to wake up," he whispered before banging on the door.

"Shit," Jessie yelled as she jumped out of the bed and grabbed her switchblade from the nightstand. She looked around the room wildly before glaring at the door. Lizard's laughter was coming from the other side.

Jessie threw on her sneakers and pulled open the door with a growl. Lizard was still standing there and Jessie launched at him. However her switchblade was safely on the nightstand. She did not want to kill Lizard. She just wanted to beat him up a bit for waking her up. Jessie has never been a morning person.

Lizard yelled out in shock as Jessie tackled him and they fell to the floor. "Never wake me up like that, maybe bring me a cookie or a waffle and I might be a nice person in the morning," Jessie growled out as she held Lizard down to the floor.

"Got it?" Jessie asked as she narrowed her eyes at the harsh desert sunlight streaming into the hallway.

"Whatever, get off," Lizard said as he pushed Jessie off. Jessie lied on the floor and glared at the ceiling.

"Breakfast," Big mama called from the kitchen and Lizard rushed into the kitchen. Big mama stepped into the hallway and looked down. "Jessie, what in the world are you doing in the floor?" she asked as Jessie pulled her tank top down over her stomach since it had flew up a bit.

Jessie sat up and said with a nonchalant shrug, "I tackled Lizard for waking me up."

Big mama was quiet before sighing. "I always wanted a tall young girl and I get a tall Amazon warrior," Big mama said and Jessie smirked.

She made a war cry as she jumped off the floor and ran into the kitchen. Mars laughed and copied her war cry as Mercury and Ruby giggled. "Morning," Jessie said when she sat down in her seat between Ruby and Mercury.

"Good morning Jessie," Ruby said as she hugged Jessie. Jessie smiled and ruffled and hugged Ruby back.

"Morning Jessie," Mars and Mercury chimed in and Jessie made a funny face at the two, which caused them to laugh.

"Jessie," Jupiter's voice said drawing her attention to the head of the kitchen table.

"What?" Jessie asked as she felt Ruby hug her again.

"You better not wear that to meet the other clans," Jupiter said looking at Jessie's pajamas.

Jessie looked at her pajamas and then busted out laughing. "Oh don't worry, I was planning on going naked so this is nothing," Jessie said and then laughed harder at the looks she was getting.

"I'm just joking," Jessie said after she was hit in the head with a wooden spoon by big mama.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Hills Have Eyes or any of their characters. I only own Jessie, Tanya, Michael, and Paul.

Story start

After breakfast, Jessie ran up to her room and brushed her hair and braided it so if the meeting turned for the worse than her hair would not be in her way. There was no way she was going to cut it. Short hair just made her look more aggressive and she at least wanted some semblance of kindness to her appearance. Her lifeless grey eyes did not help the whole kindness factor. She always scared her therapist with her eyes and she loved scaring him to death.

"Good times," Jessie thought as she took off her pajamas and slipped on some khaki pants and slipped the brown belt through the belt loops. She tightened the belt and then slipped on her sneakers. She grabbed a white tank top from the closet and put it on after putting on her bra and then she looked at her skin. "Nice tan," she thought before looking at her reflection in the mirror. She shrugged as she thought, "It'll do."

Jessie ran out of her room and dodged Goggle and was tempted to steal his hat for a few minutes, but she left it on his head instead. "Someone's excited," Goggle said and Jessie saluted him before jumping out the front door to meet the hot sun.

"Jessie, come here," Jupiter ordered standing in front of a house that Jessie had not been in yet. Jessie shrugged and walked over to Jupiter with her hands in the oversized pockets of her pants.

"This is Jessie, Big Brain," Jupiter said. Jessie peered into a room in the house and she saw a man with an oversized head in a wheelchair.

"Hello," Jessie said and Big Brain gave her a confused look and a fearful look.

"It's alright Big Brain, she's part of the family now," Jupiter said and threw an arm over Jessie's shoulder.

Jessie looked at his arm and Jupiter laughed before taking it away. "Better," Jessie thought before rolling her shoulders and neck.

"Jupiter the clans are waiting outside the mine," Lizard yelled as he stood on a hill.

"Good luck," Big mama called out as Ruby stood beside her. Jessie started walking towards Lizard and Jupiter and Goggle walked beside her. Pluto walked behind them at a distance.

Lizard gave Jessie a small smirk before leading them to the entrance to the mines. Jessie cringed at the smell of the mines and she kept her eyes from widening when she saw two different clans of hill people. One clan was very pale and Jessie guessed they lived in some mines all the time and they had more deformities. The other clan was tan and dark from the sun and they had agile figures. The second clan also had fewer deformities.

Jessie's eyes landed on a tall man with long white hair to his shoulders and black eyes. His canine teeth were as sharp as fangs and his eyes had slits in them instead of normal pupils. Jessie was shocked at the two horn shapes growing out of the man's skull.

"Wait a second, that is part of his skull," Jessie thought as she and the others neared the other clans.

The man Jessie was looking at looked at her and his black eyes held so much fury that she smirked. "He reminds me of how my eyes looked a few years back. Oh those times were so reckless, but so much fun," Jessie thought as she stood between Lizard and Goggle as they made her stop before reaching the circle the clans had formed. Jupiter and Pluto entered the circle and greeted the others.

Jessie saw some of the other members looking at her like she was food and she fisted her hands at her sides to keep from glaring at them. Goggle placed an arm around her shoulder and Jessie looked at him. "It's alright you're family now," Goggle whispered as Jupiter started explaining why Jessie was amongst Goggle and Lizard.

"Everyone this is Jessie. Jessie this is Hades' clan and Neptune's clan," Jupiter said as he indicated each clan with a wave of an arm.

Jessie looked at everyone and she saw that some were very against the idea of her being in the hills alive. Her suspicions about this fact were answered by Neptune saying, "She's a pathetic and skinny outsider. She looks only good enough to be used as a toothpick for my teeth with how skinny she is. She is of no worth to the hills."

Jupiter laughed as Jessie growled angrily. "Have you ever heard the expression don't judge a book by its cover?" Jessie asked as she stepped forward and stood by Jupiter.

"What?" Neptune asked annoyed. "Oh enough, just kill her," Neptune growled out and a man who was very tall and muscled with deformed hands and wide spread eyes stepped forward to harm Jessie.

Jupiter stepped back and Jessie glared at the advancing man. "Fine Neptune, if you doubt my new daughter's abilities then I will let her show all of you how wrong you are about her. She'll prove her worth to these hills," Jupiter said as he stood between Lizard and Goggle.

"You're just food," the tall man said close to Jessie's face.

Jessie backed up and said, "You need a breath mint pronto." The tall man growled and swung one of his large hands at Jessie's head. Jessie ducked down and rammed her elbow into the man's gut and used his stumbling to her advantage. She shoved him over and then stood on his chest and held one of her feet on his throat.

"And the giant falls," Jessie said with a smirk and her arms crossed. The giant man below her roars out angrily and she quickly steps down on his throat to warn him that she would crush his windpipe if he moved again. "Now, now, be still," Jessie warned as she put pressure on his throat.

Neptune growled and yelled, "Get her now."

Jessie jumped off the giant and glared at the approaching figures. "Three on one isn't very fair, but I never liked fair odds anyways. It's too goody-goody for my tastes," Jessie said before crouching into a fighting stance and fisting her hands.

The giant stood up and charged towards her and Jessie dodged the charge and kicked him behind the knees. The giant man lost his balance and fell face first into the ground and slid with a few curses flying out of his mouth. Jessie quickly jumped back when a medium sized man tried to grab her throat.

"That's my tactic," Jessie thought before roundhouse kicking the man and then punching his gut. Jessie spun around to catch the fist heading her way, but a surprise move made her yell out in shock. The man she had been looking at earlier with the white hair and black eyes had wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Jessie close to his body. They were face to face as their bodies were pressed together.

"Look pal, I'm not a breeder so I suggest you get your hands off," Jessie hissed out as she tried to squirm out of the man's hold. The man smirked and leaned his head in close to Jessie's neck and took a long sniff.

"Alright Fido, enough," Jessie said and stomped on the man's foot. The man let out a hurt yelp and Jessie grabbed his arm from her waist. She smirked as she flipped the man over her back and onto the desert sand.

"No one touches me unless I say so," Jessie said looking down at the man who was surprisingly smirking at Jessie.

Jupiter gave a clap when he saw how Jessie defeated all of Neptune's clan. "I believe Jessie's place in the hills is fine with everyone, yes?" Jupiter asked as he looked at everyone.

"Yes," most of the men chorused and some nodded. Neptune nodded surprised that such a slim and frail looking girl could defeat his best and strongest sons.

The man on the ground in front of Jessie smirked up at her and said, "Welcome to the hills."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Hills Have Eyes or any of their characters. I only own Jessie, Tanya, Michael, and Paul.

Story start

Jessie just nodded at him before moving to step away. However her plans to walk were destroyed when she felt something kick her legs out from under her. "Shit," she yelled as she fell down and landed on her back on the ground. She growled when the man rolled on top of her and looked at her face.

"What was that for?" Jessie yelled annoyed and squirmed to get some of his weight off of her.

"Every guy wants a pretty girl underneath them," the man said with a smirk and a husky tone to his voice.

Jessie rolled her eyes, but she could deny that the man above her was handsome despite his deformities. "Oh sure, buddy you need to get your eyes checked, not get off and go find this so called pretty girl. I'm not her," Jessie said as she pushed on the man's chest.

"My name is Ares not buddy or pal," the man said as he refused to budge from on top of Jessie.

Jessie looked up at Ares and said, "Well sorry Mr. god of war, but I want you off me now." With that said Jessie lifted her legs up and then pushed them down and propelled her upper body up and shoved Ares off of her. Jessie jumped up and quickly walked over to Goggle and Pluto.

Pluto smiled at Jessie and Jessie gave a wave hello back. Goggle ruffled Jessie's hair and Jessie smirked before tackling Goggle. She stole his hat and laughed as he yelled at her. "Come and get it," Jessie yelled as she ran away with the hat on top of her head. Goggle cursed and ran after her.

"Brat," Goggle yelled after Jessie.

"Amusing outsider," Hades said to Jupiter. Jupiter laughed and watched the antics of Jessie and Goggle with a smile.

"She's one of us now," Jupiter said before looking over at Ares. Ares was staring intently at Jessie and Jupiter could tell that Ares held an attraction to Jessie. Neptune and Ares looked at each other and then looked at Jupiter.

"I want her to be with Ares," Neptune said strongly. "She will create strong children with Ares," Neptune said and gave a final nod with his decision.

"Let me think it over and then I will get back to you," Jupiter said with a hint of indecision in his voice. He wanted Jessie in the hills to teach the others to fight. He knew the young woman would get very dangerous or just very temperamental if he was to order her to breed with Ares.

"Alright," Neptune said before the clans returned to their own domains.

Back in the town, Jessie was sitting on top of one of the houses. She was hiding her laughter behind her hand as she watched Goggle looking through the town for her. He had already asked all of the family where Jessie was, but nobody ratted her out. Either that or they just did not know where she was hiding.

"Oh Goggle, Goggle, you got to think out of the box sometimes," Jessie thought as she fiddled with Goggle's hat.

"What are you doing up there Jessie?" Lizard yelled from down on the ground.

"Shut up," Jessie whispered and Lizard just smirked when he saw Goggle's hat in her hands.

"Goggle, she's on the roof," Lizard yelled and Jessie groaned.

"I know," a raspy voice sounded behind Jessie. Jessie yelped and quickly stood up and ran to the edge of the roof. When she went to jump off the roof, Goggle wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back onto the roof.

"Goggle, let go," Jessie yelled while laughing and holding Goggle's hat out of his reach.

"Give me back my hat," Goggle said as he hugged Jessie close to him with one arm and reaching for his hat with the other hand.

"Never," Jessie yelled before poking Goggle's side. He let her go and she ran and jumped off the roof. Big mama yelled in fright when Jessie landed in a crouched position. Jessie smiled and placed the hat on top of her head before running toward the hills.

"Jessie," Goggle yelled as Jessie ran away with his hat. "Get back here," he yelled as he started running after Jessie after a messy landing off the roof.

"Come on Goggle, you got to be faster than that after living in these hills all your life," Jessie yelled with a laugh as she jumped over an old and broken car.

"I miss my car," Jessie thought while running up the hill. She jumped into a few crevices and started running and dodging. Her thoughts were stuck on her car and she had no clue that she was about to be surprised.

Goggle jumped from a hill above her and dropped down on Jessie. Jessie screamed in surprise as she fell to the ground with Goggle on top of her. He grabbed his hat and stood up and put it back on top of his head. Jessie grumbled as she pushed up from the ground and spit out some dirt that got in her mouth.

"That was nice," she growled out sarcastically and Goggle laughed. Jessie sighed as she popped her neck and looked around the hills.

"So what do you think about Ares?" Goggle asked out of nowhere.

Jessie spun around and faced Goggle. She shrugged and said, "I don't know. I don't even know the guy."

Goggle sighed and said, "Do you think he's attractive?"

Jessie sat on a rock and looked at Goggle, who sat on a rock across from her. She shrugged and said, "He looks like a sexy devil to me, so yeah I find him attractive. However I don't go just on looks. I like personality better."

Goggle nodded and then Jessie stood up and ran to the town when she heard Ruby yelling for her. Goggle laughed and said, "She cares about personality, yet she finds one of our kind attractive, weird girl." Goggle shook his head and then ran off to go do his surveillance for any outsiders to kill.

Jessie stopped running when she reached the center of town. Ruby was standing there with a smile on her face. "Papa wants you," Ruby said and pointed to the house.

"Thanks Ruby," Jessie said and then ran into the house. Mars and Mercury smiled and waved at Jessie as she walked past the living room.

"Jupiter," Jessie called out.

"In here Jessie," Jupiter called from the kitchen. Jessie walked into the kitchen and saw Jupiter, Ares, and Neptune sitting at the kitchen table. Big mama was at the stove cooking some food.

Jessie looked over at everyone and then her vision landed on Ares. He gave a small smirk at Jessie and Jessie looked over at Jupiter for an explanation on what was going on.

"Sit down Jessie," Jupiter said and Jessie reluctantly took the only open seat, which was by Ares.

Jessie sighed and looked over at Jupiter as she felt Ares lean closer to her. "Please explain," she said with a hint of anger in her eyes.

Jupiter sighed and then smiled at Jessie. "I want you to breed with the strongest of Neptune's clan, which is Ares. This will be good for all of the clans and it will help strengthen the hills. You don't have to breed now, but I do want you to hang around with Ares and get to know him. Ares will be living here for a while so it will be easier for you two to get to know each other," Jupiter said and he thought he was being considerate for giving Jessie time to at least get to know the man she was going to breed with.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Hills Have Eyes or any of their characters. I only own Jessie, Tanya, Michael, and Paul.

Story start

Jessie sat at the table silently before looking over at Ares. A large smirk was on his face as if he had just won a big prize without having to work for it. "Oh he's going to have to work very hard if he wants me to have his kids," Jessie thought with an inner scowl before giving her new father a small smile.

"Alright, I think this will work out well if we get to know each other better," Jessie said faking her words. There was no way she was going to just cling to this man and become his. "He can take a hike and never come back," Jessie thought will a fake smile at Ares and Neptune.

Ares smirked more and Jessie clenched her fists underneath the table. "You're not allowed to kill him, yet," Jessie kept chanting repeatedly in her head to keep herself from acting impulsively.

"Good, now Ares will be staying in your room while he is away from my clan," Neptune said and Jessie just gave him a tight smile before quickly excusing herself and leaving the house. She ran to the hills and let out her curses for the hills to hear.

"Stupid jackasses, just because I'm a girl that can kick their ass does not mean I need to breed with them. I'm especially not going to breed with someone I don't know. Oh god, saying breed is so weird. Whatever, I'm not having sex with anyone unless I want to," Jessie yelled angrily as she stormed around the hills and kicked a few innocent rocks.

"What's your problem?" Goggle asked from one of the hills close by.

Jessie looked over at him and sighed. "They want to breed me with Ares," Jessie yelled and glared at the town.

Goggle was silent before asking, "Is that so bad?"

Jessie looked over at Goggle like he was stupid before yelling," Of course that's bad. They're not really giving me a choice here. That's it, I'm not dealing with this shit. Bye Goggle, fun knowing you."

Jessie took off running to the mines and ran through the mines as quickly as she could. The air of the mines hurt her lungs and slowed her a bit, but she was able to run easier when she reached the desert air again.

Jessie ran to the gas station and grabbed a few bottles of water in a bag and some food before running out of the station. Vehicles were nowhere in sight so Jessie kept running and glared at the road ahead.

After running for a few minutes, a truck sped ahead of her and stopped in her way. Lizard, Jupiter, and Ares jumped out of the car. Jessie quickly stopped and accessed the situation. Jupiter had a gun in his hands but he did not look happy holding it.

"Jessie, come back to town," Jupiter said slowly.

Jessie glared at Jupiter and shook her head. "I like being part of the family, but if that means having sex with a man that I don't know then no way. I'm getting out of here," Jessie said and sent an icy glare to Ares.

Ares sighed and made Jupiter put down the gun. "What is your problem with me? Is it my looks?" Ares asked annoyed.

"Your looks are fine, better than fine, but what I can't stand is how you act like you've won a prize. I'm not a prize or a trophy. I'm a person just like everyone else in the hills are. I hate how you just think that you are going to have me and that's that. You don't own me. If you keep up the attitude that you will than you most certainly will only win a quick death. I can promise you that," Jessie said as she tightened her hold on her bag of supplies.

Lizard laughed and leaned against the truck. "She has a point," Lizard said and Jessie smiled at him.

"So you need to lay off the whole you own me and actually try and see if I want to get to know you or leave me the hell alone and let me leave right now," Jessie said to Ares.

"Fine, you get to figure out if you like me or not," Ares said before getting in the truck. Lizard laughed and pulled Jessie into a side hug. Jupiter sighed and put away the gun.

Jessie got in the back of the truck and smiled as she stood up in the middle of the truck bed as the truck drove down the road. Jessie ran through the mines and she quickly ended up at the town. Mars and Mercury were crying when she arrived.

"What's wrong you two?" she asked and they quickly latched onto her with a hug.

"We thought you left us," they cried.

Jessie frowned before pulling them into a tight hug. "I'm here, I'm here," she said repeatedly to calm them.

"Welcome back Jessie," Big mama said standing in the doorway. Jessie gave a small smile before picking up the twins and carrying them inside. Soon Ares, Jupiter, and Lizard returned to the house and Jessie was in the living room playing with some toy cars with Mars.

Ares entered the living room and sat in an armchair and watched Jessie and Mars. "You're very good with kids," Ares said after a while.

Jessie stopped playing and looked over at him. She scrutinized his intentions for a moment, and when she saw nothing bad, she said, "Thanks."

Ares nodded and rested in the seat as Jessie went back to playing.

Later in the day, Big mama called out that supper was done and Jessie sat down beside Mercury. Ares sat down beside her. Jessie looked over at him but he looked a lot more humbled than ever before so she let him stay where he was.

"Jessie dear, I hope you don't mind, but Ares has to stay in your room tonight and from now on. I don't need Neptune coming here and starting stuff," Big mama said and Jessie let out a sigh before smiling at her new mother and nodding.

"That's fine as long as he behaves," Jessie said more so to Ares than to Big mama.

"He better behave," Goggle said and gave Areas a small glare. Mars and Mercury chorused what Goggle said and Jessie let out a small laugh.

"I feel safer now guys, thanks," Jessie said before starting to eat her supper.

After supper, Jessie helped with the dishes and she gave Ruby and the twins a big hug before going to her room. Ares was already sitting on the bed without his shirt. Jessie walked into her closet, changed into a big sleep shirt, and took off her bra.

She stepped back out of the closet and pulled back the covers on the queen size bed. She got under the covers and got comfortable. She soon felt Ares get in the bed. It was different having someone else in the bed with her, but each of them made sure to stay on their own ends. Jessie could tell that Ares wanted to be closer though.

Jessie fell asleep after hearing Ares's breathing even out.

In the morning, Jessie woke up to the sound of Lizard laughing at her bedroom door. Jessie groaned and opened her eyes and glared at Lizard. Comfortable warmth surrounded her waist and back. It was nice. Jessie looked behind her and saw Ares with his arm wrapped around her waist and up close to her back. His warm breath was blowing on her neck and she actually let out a small smile. It was comforting for once to be this close to someone.

"Go away Lizard before I kick your ass," Jessie growled out and Lizard quickly shut the door and ran away from the room. Jessie smiled a little bit and snuggled closer to Ares. She may have yelled at the guy yesterday but cuddling with him felt nice right now.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Hills Have Eyes or any of their characters. I only own Jessie, Tanya, Michael, and Paul.

Story start

A few minutes later, Jessie sighed and started to get out of the bed. Ares growled in his sleep and hugged her closer to his body. Jessie was silent as she stared at the man in her bed. His face looked so serene from the normal scowl Jessie saw on him.

Jessie leaned down and got her face very close to Ares's. "Let go of the evil lady," Jessie whispered and she laughed when Ares smirked.

"Why would I let go of the evil lady?" Ares asked as he woke up.

"Because she bites," Jessie said and Ares laughed as he let go of Jessie.

Jessie cleaned up with the water bowl in her room and grabbed some shorts, a light colored t-shirt, and some tennis shoes. Jessie changed in the hallway bathroom as Ares got out of bed.

"Jessie," Mercury yelled happily, as Jessie stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey Mercury, how is my beautiful little sister doing this nice morning?" Jessie asked as she picked up Mercury up into her arms. Jessie walked to the kitchen.

"I'm a little bored. Mars is still sleeping and Ruby went to fetch water from the well at the station. Mama is making breakfast and everyone else is out in the hills hunting.

"Hunting," Jessie whispered and then she smirked as she realized that hunting meant hunting people.

"Why didn't they wake me up?" Jessie whined as she entered the kitchen.

"Because you are suppose to spend time with Ares," Big mama said and Jessie rolled her eyes as Ares took that moment to enter the kitchen behind her.

Jessie set Mercury down in a chair and she walked out of the room. Big mama yelled for her to get back in the kitchen but Jessie just yelled that she was going to get Mars. Ares sat down at the table with a small smile on his face, because of last night. He was surprised that Jessie had not ripped his arms off.

"Mars," Jessie whispered as she entered Mars and Mercury's bedroom.

Mars was sleeping peacefully in his bed and he snuggled deeper in the covers at the sound of Jessie's voice. Jessie smiled softly and sat down on one side of Mars's bed. "Mars wake up buddy," Jessie said in a soft tone but loud enough to intrude in Mars's dreams.

"I don't want to," Mars complained and Jessie chuckled as she gently picked up Mars. She stood up with him in her arms and he rested his head on her shoulder. Jessie walked back to the kitchen and set Mars down into his chair. He yawned and sleepily rubbed his eyes as big mama set the table.

Jessie sat by Mars to make sure he did not fall out of the chair. Coincidentally, her chair was straight across from Ares.

"So did you two sleep well?" Big mama said nonchalantly.

"Well I slept fine and Ares isn't missing anything so I'm sure he slept fine too," Jessie said as she patted Mars's shoulder a little to wake the young boy up some more. Mars was about to fall face first into his bacon and eggs, but thanks to Jessie he did not meet that messy end.

Ares choked on his water and big mama paled a bit before giving a small nod. "Well that's good," she said and went back to cooking more bacon and eggs for when Goggle, Cyst, Lizard, Pluto, and Jupiter arrived.

Jessie happily ate her bacon and eggs while talking with Mercury and keeping Mars from falling back asleep. Soon Ruby arrived home with a bucket of water and big mama quickly took the bucket from her tired arms.

Jessie hugged Ruby as Ruby sat beside her. "Did you have a good morning Ruby?" Jessie asked and laughed when Ruby shook her head with a groan.

"Sorry, if I was up I would have helped you," Jessie said and then she looked at Ares, who was looking at her.

"Do you want to walk around the hills after breakfast?" Ares asked after seeing Jessie's questioning look.

Jessie was silent as she finished chewing a piece of bacon. After she swallowed, she looked at Ares and said, "Sure, nothing else to do."

Ares nodded and then went back to eating. Soon all of the men of the family showed up at the house. Goggle messed up Jessie's hair and Lizard actually put a lizard on top of her head. Jessie laughed and grabbed the lizard.

"Nice gift, but I don't want a pet," Jessie said and put the lizard on Lizard's plate. Lizard shrugged and flicked the lizard off his plate before eating. Jessie laughed and stood away from the table.

"Jessie there are still outsiders in the hills so be careful. They have a gun," Jupiter warned and Ares quickly stood from the table.

"I'll be fine, come on Ares," Jessie said with an uncaring shrug. Ares followed Jessie out of the house and Jessie smirked as she headed toward where she heard a gun shot sound.

"What are you doing? There are still outsiders out there," Ares said heatedly as he grabbed Jessie's arm.

"I'm going to have a little fun," Jessie said and wrenched her arm free.

"Jupiter said be careful," Ares said with a small scowl.

"I will, now let's have some fun," Jessie said and started pulling Ares towards the hunting area.

Ares sighed but followed Jessie through the hills. Jessie crouched down behind a rock when she saw a bloody man and a woman with a broken arm. The man was holding the gun with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Interesting," Jessie whispered and then smirked as a few rats ran by her. Jessie pulled out her switchblade and quickly cut off a few of the rats heads and smeared some of the blood on her arms, neck, and cheeks. Ares gave her a very confused look.

"What the hell are you doing?" he whispered as Jessie winked at him.

"Going hunting," Jessie whispered and then stumbled out from behind the rock. "Help, please help me, help," Jessie yelled hysterically as she limped towards the man with the gun and the woman with the broken arm. "Please help, there are these people here. They killed my family and tried to eat me. Please help me," Jessie yelled as she fell to the ground and weakly tried to stand up.

"Oh my god, honey help her up," the woman cried and the man quickly helped Jessie up and over to the rock where his wife was sitting.

"Where did you come from dear?" the woman cried as she hugged Jessie and looked her over for wounds. Jessie smirked as she hid her face in the woman's shoulder. Jessie quickly threw the switchblade that she had kept concealed and it lodged into the man's forehead, instantly killing him. The woman screamed and Jessie gave a painful squeeze to the woman's broken arm.

"I came from the hills," Jessie whispered before laughing at the woman's fearful screams and tears.

"This is so much fun," Jessie said and broke one of the woman's fingers. The woman screamed pitifully for Jessie to let her go. Jessie paused and gave a thoughtful look before breaking another finger. "No, you're too much fun," Jessie whispered, twisted, and broke the woman's wrist.

Ares walked over to Jessie and she smirked at him. "Will you go get Lizard and Pluto for me? I'll need help dragging these bodies back home," Jessie said as she broke the woman's nose.

Ares smirked and reached down and gently caressed Jessie's cheek. "You are the most interesting girl I've ever met," he whispered before running off to get Pluto and Lizard. Jessie was silent in shock before she showed a small smile. However, her smile turned into a smirk when the woman started screaming for help.

"The only chance of help you have is from the coyotes, but I'm sure you're too annoying for them to want to help you," Jessie whispered before dislocating the woman's shoulders.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Hills Have Eyes or any of their characters. I only own Jessie, Tanya, Michael, and Paul.

Story start

Jessie smirked as she looked at her masterpiece. She sat on a rock wiping some blood off her hands. Her vision focused back on the two people she had just murdered. The man was squatted down just like a toad and the woman was underneath him in a circle to make it look like he is on a lily pad. "I should be an artist," Jessie said and then she smiled when she heard footsteps approaching.

Jessie spun around and waved at Jupiter, Lizard, Pluto, and Goggle. Ares was at the back of the group and Jessie smirked when they saw the bodies. "I made them into art before we eat them. I wonder if we can cook this way so we'll have a beautiful dinner display," Jessie said thoughtfully with a twisted smile.

"You were supposed to stay home with Ares," Jupiter said.

Jessie shrugged and said, "Well I was bored and you should know by now not to expect me to come out to hunt. Anyways I brought Ares with me and we bonded so no big deal."

Jupiter looked annoyed before sighing and instructing Pluto to pick up the bodies. Jessie smirked and jumped over to stand beside Goggle. She gave his hat a quick glance and he quickly ran away from her with a hand on his hat. "Leave it alone Jessie," Goggle yelled still running not realizing that Jessie was not running after him.

Jessie laughed as she smirked at Ares's questioning look. "He fears that I'm going to steal his hat again," Jessie answered. Ares nodded and Jessie smirked when she saw Goggle still running.

"Let's go home," Lizard said and Jessie smirked and ran after Goggle. Ares sighed when Jessie left him. Lizard laughed and swung an arm around Ares.

"Don't worry too much, she doesn't hate you. She just isn't going to be glued to your side," Lizard said with a laugh and Ares sighed.

Jupiter rolled his eyes and started leading everybody back to the town.

Jessie laughed as she entered the house and hugged Ruby. "How is my younger sister today?" Jessie asked.

"I'm good," Ruby said as Jessie let her go and went into the living room. Jessie smiled in a very good mood after finally getting to hunt. Jessie turned on the radio and started dancing to a new dance song. Big mama entered the living room and laughed at Jessie's dancing.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" she asked.

"Because I finally got to go hunting," Jessie almost yelled in her happy state.

"You did what?" Big mama yelled worried.

Jessie smirked as Pluto carried the two dead bodies into the house. The others followed Pluto into the house and they stopped when they saw Jessie dancing. Jessie had her eyes closed as she let the music take control of her. A smirk was on her face while moving her hips.

Ares let out a small gasp and Jupiter smirked before coughing. Jessie opened one eye and stared at the gawking men. "If you want dancing lessons than you'll have to pay for them," Jessie said with a smirk before walking out of the room with her hips swinging. Jessie busted out laughing when she reached the kitchen and hugged big mama.

"You are a tease girl," big mama said with a smile. Jessie smirked and agreed before running to the twins' room.

"Where are my awesome little partners in crime?" Jessie yelled and opened the bedroom door.

"Jessie," the twins yelled together and ran towards Jessie.

Jessie smirked, scooped the two of them into her arms, and gave them a kiss on the cheek. "What were you doing Jessie?" Mercury asked with a curious look.

"We missed you," Mars said with a frown and Jessie gently ruffled his hair.

"Well I was out having a little fun. I also brought home some food," Jessie said while carrying Mars and Mercury out of the house. Ares followed her and Jessie rolled her eyes. "He's like a lost puppy," Jessie thought and then she glared when she saw Neptune approaching the town.

Jessie quickly set Mars and Mercury down and told them to get in the house. Neptune smirked as he approached Jessie. "So have you two started yet?" he yelled and Ares glared.

"Started what?" Jessie asked tightlipped.

"Breeding," Neptune said slowly as if Jessie was incapable of understanding.

Jessie narrowed her eyes and glared at Neptune. "That's none of your business," Jessie said and grabbed Ares's wrist and started heading back to the house.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Neptune called as Jessie stood in the doorway.

"Dad," Jessie yelled as she finished walking into the house with Ares. Jupiter appeared in the hallway and gave her a confused look.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Deal with the annoying relative," Jessie grumbled and pointed outside the house. Jupiter sighed and walked outside to deal with his brother.

Jessie plopped down in a kitchen chair and Ares sat beside her after she let go of his wrist. "Stupid annoying person, don't ask questions like that," Jessie mumbled imagining painful ways to harm Neptune.

"Sorry about him," Ares said having to apologize once again for part of his clan. Jessie looked over at Ares with a critical look before giving a small shrug.

"Don't apologize for scum like him. Anyways he is not your responsibility and you're better than him so don't worry. Also I'm not mad at you," Jessie said as big mama started setting the table.

Ares gave a small smile after getting over his confused state. Jessie was surprised when he leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. She gave a small laugh before jumping up and helping big mama set the food around the table. Mars and Mercury ran into the kitchen and attacked Jessie's legs. Jessie laughed as she tried not to fall.

"Where's Ruby?" Goggle asked as he entered the kitchen. Jessie and many others in the room fell silent.

"I thought she was going to be back after going to the well," Lizard said and Jessie quickly got out of the twins' hold.

"I'm finding her now," Jessie said having a bad feeling as she ran out of the house.

"Wait Jessie," Ares, Goggle, and Lizard yelled as they raced after her.

"Please be alright Ruby," Jessie thought as she ran through the dark mines. Her eyes were already becoming use to the dark tunnels. Jessie ran faster than anyone thought she could as she headed towards the gas station.

Jessie stopped and crouched down behind a rock when she saw a car at the gas station full of large muscular teenage guys. Jessie growled when she saw Ruby cowering in the corner covering her face with her sweater she had gotten a while back. Lizard, Ares, and Goggle arrived soon and they were furious. Jessie made them keep hidden though as she decided to help Ruby.

Jessie fixed her outfit and made it show her abs as she walked out from behind the rock and ran over to the gas station.

"Oh wow look at all of these delicious guys surrounding me. Would you guys like to help me find the ring I lost over there?" Jessie called out in a flirty tone.

Ruby quickly ran away to safety when the guys left her side and surrounded Jessie. Jessie smirked and trailed a hand over one of the guys' chest. "This way," Jessie whispered to the three guys. She smirked as she started leading them to the rock where three angry hill men were waiting to tear them apart.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Hills Have Eyes or any of their characters. I only own Jessie, Tanya, Michael, and Paul.

Story start

Jessie smirked as she comforted Ruby, while Ares, Goggle, and Lizard dragged the bodies of the muscle heads to the town. Ruby let out a small whimper and Jessie gave her a tight hug.

"It's alright Ruby, you're safe now. No one is going to hurt you with me around," Jessie whispered and wiped away a few stray tears on Ruby's cheeks.

Ruby diminished her whimpers and gave a small smile up to Jessie. "Thanks Jessie," Ruby said and Jessie gave Ruby another hug before Lizard yelled for her to help with the heaviest of the guys. Lizard was stuck dragging him, which was his own egotistical fault for trying to get an ego boost.

"Are you alright Jessie?" Goggle asked as Lizard and Jessie both started dragging the heavy teen. Ruby walked up ahead to notify the family that they were soon to arrive back home.

"I'm fine. I just hope that I don't have to put up with a certain numbskull tonight," Jessie said referring to Neptune. Ares looked back at her and he gave her a small sigh of agreement. It seemed that Ares did not care that much for his clan leader as would be expected.

Goggle and Lizard laughed as Jessie put more effort into her step as she pulled more of the bulky teen. "What do they feed these guys now a day? Steroids in their morning power shakes?" Jessie grumbled annoyed and she smiled when she heard her family laugh.

"What are steroids?" Ruby asked before she opened the door to the house.

Jessie laughed as she answered, "They make a guy really bulky with muscles that look like balloons that are going to pop. Also they do bad things to certain male parts." There was no way that Jessie was going to speak about the male anatomy with her innocent sister Ruby.

"Oh ok," Ruby said before smiling and opening the door to the house.

"You killed someone else again?" big mama moaned out annoyed as she kept the food heating in the pot as everyone entered the house. Sadly for Jessie, Neptune was still in the house.

"Damn it," Jessie grumbled before walking into the kitchen and assisting big mama. Ares sighed as he sat down in his preferred kitchen seat, which resided beside Jessie's seat.

Neptune threw Jessie a small glare and Jessie resisted the urge to throw a kitchen knife into the man's eye. "So Jupiter, how's the hunting going?" Neptune asked as he made himself comfortable in his seat at the table.

Jupiter looked over at his annoyed daughter Jessie before focusing his attention on his brother. "It's going better than normal," Jupiter answered as his wife set a plate of food in front of him.

"I wonder why," Neptune whispered as he gazed at Jessie with a disgusted expression flickering onto his countenance.

Jessie's grip on her fork tightened as she stabbed the cooked human meat on her plate. The fork easily stabbed into the meat and the resounding clink of the fork hitting the plate sounded through the room.

"What are you insinuating?" Jessie growled out as she felt Ares place his hand on her shoulder as a means to comfort her, but also to restrain her if required.

"Just that I'm sure you're out spreading your legs for anyone but Ares. You outsiders always give yourselves up to men from the outside," Neptune said with a smug tone and look.

Jessie went to defend herself and possibly beat the living heart out of Neptune's chest. However, Jupiter jumped up from his seat and glared at his brother. "Don't you dare talk about my daughter that way. She is not an outsider and she just killed outsiders moments ago. She's not had sex with anyone because she doesn't want to and she definitely has not let any of that outside filth touch her," Jupiter yelled at his brother.

The kitchen was empty of noise except for the harsh breathing of rage from Jupiter. Jessie was the first to give a happy smile as Neptune glared at his brother before standing out of his chair. Jessie looked at the two siblings and then she was surprised at the words that left Neptune's lips.

"I'm sorry brother, no offense to your clan. You know I'm just testy about someone breeding with a member of my clan. I just want everything to go well," Neptune said with an apologetic tone dripping off his every word.

Jessie looked at Neptune expectantly and he gave her a sorry look and said, "I apologize."

Jessie nodded before taking a bite of her food. Ares let out a breath that he had not realized he was holding before giving a reassuring squeeze to Jessie's shoulder. Jessie winked at him before pointing to Mars and Mercury.

"You two better eat or I'll use your skinny bodies as dental floss," Jessie said in a threatening manner. The twins let out little squeaks before laughing at Jessie's smile. She had her fingers at the corners of her mouth pulling her cheeks apart to show off her teeth, which looked rather ridiculous with her tongue trying to touch her nose.

"Now, now, let's eat," big mama said with a few laughs of her own at Jessie's unladylike behavior.

Neptune sighed as his brother gave him a forgiving look before eating again. The family returned to its normal state of eating and Jessie was the first to finish, which meant that poor Goggle's hat stood no chance as it rested unguarded in the hallway.

"No Jessie, damn it, give it back," Goggle yelled as he ran away from the table to chase after Jessie and his hat.

"Kiss my dust," Jessie yelled as she ran away from Goggle. She weaved in and out of the houses in the ghost town and almost cursed as she was grabbed and pulled behind a house. A hand was placed firmly over her mouth and she was ready to bite it, but a familiar voice whispering in her ear stopped that train of thought.

"It's just me," Ares whispered as he held Jessie around the waist and brought her close to his chest as he hid her from Goggle's passing form in the center of the town.

Jessie sighed as she no longer had a hand over her mouth. "Thanks, for helping me you get a prize," Jessie said with a smirk. Jessie laughed loudly after planting a sweet kiss onto Ares's lips and inconspicuously placed Goggle's hat on Ares's head.

Jessie ran away from a stunned Ares as Goggle entered the area where she had just been with Ares. Ares yelled Jessie's name in an annoyed tone as Goggle started chasing him. Jessie laughed as she sat on a roof of a house and watched Goggle chase Ares. Ares had still not figured out why Goggle was chasing him.

"Goggle stop," Ares yelled as the rest of the family appeared on the front porch to watch the entertainment. Lizard smirked up at Jessie and Jessie smirked back. Lizard told everyone not to tell Ares why Goggle was chasing him, because it would spoil the afternoon entertainment.

Jessie kept laughing and keeping tears from appearing. However, all of her efforts at restraining the tears ended when Ares finally realized that a hat was on his head. Not just any hat, but it was Goggle's hat.

"Jessie, damn it," Ares yelled as he threw Goggle his hat. However, Goggle glared at Ares when the hat landed on the ground. Goggle slowly picked it up before dusting it off and placing it on his head. He growled at Ares and took off chasing him again. By now, the whole family was laughing their heads off.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Hills Have Eyes or any of their characters. I only own Jessie, Tanya, Michael, and Paul.

Story start

Jessie sighed once more as Ares refused to unlock the bedroom door and let her in. "Ares open up," Jessie called out as she banged her fist on the door. She could hear growling inside and the door remained unlocked.

"Fine be that way, I was only having fun. Dumb guy," Jessie said and whispered the last part as she walked away from the door.

"I'm not dumb," Ares yelled through the bedroom door.

Jessie huffed and said, "Fine you're not dumb, you're just acting like a brat right now."

Jessie was too far away from the door to hear Ares's grumbling about being called a brat. Jessie headed to the living room and started making the couch comfortable for tonight. Of course, Lizard took that moment to step in, laugh, and tease Jessie.

"Shut up Lizard," Jessie said in a harsh low voice. She did not want to wake the twins or Jupiter. The twins would take forever to get back to sleep and Jupiter would be sure to gripe at Jessie for the next week. He hates being disturbed from his slumber.

Lizard just laughed again before walking away from the living room. Big mama appeared into the living room with a small pillow and a blanket. She smiled at Jessie and pulled Jessie into a hug. "Sleep well tonight, you can get Ares back tomorrow if he's still being an idiot," big mama whispered into Jessie's hair.

Jessie smiled and hugged her new mother back before hopping onto the couch. "Night," the two women exchanged as they went to sleep in their rightful places for the night. However, Jessie would have to deal with the couch.

"Ares is getting it tomorrow," Jessie thought before falling asleep with a pleased smirk on her face. In the back bedroom, a shiver passed through Ares. He just turned over and grumbled a bit before allowing sleep to take him.

The next day, Jessie had been giving Ares the cold shoulder. At first, he returned it full force, but as the day went on, he tried to get Jessie's attention. She did not speak a word to him the whole day yet. Jupiter quickly stood up from the table having enough of these antics.

"Jessie you're going hunting now, alone," Jupiter said. Jessie just looked at Jupiter with a strange glance before shrugging and getting up. She put her hair up into a ponytail and put on some fingerless gloves to keep the rocks from cutting her palms.

"Alright, who wants dark meat?" Jessie asked with a laugh before walking out of the house. Big mama could be heard griping at her husband and Lizard was heard yelling that he wanted to go hunt too. Jessie was not positive on why her father would make her hunt alone, but she was happy for the excuse to get away from Ares.

She was not really mad at him, she was just tired of acting like she was. Therefore, hunting would give her an escape. Jessie slinked through the caves quickly and headed to the hunting grounds. She smirked as she hid in a rock's shade and watched the people walking around the broke down RV. The tires were slashed thanks to one of Lizard's ideas with spikes.

Jessie decided to watch her prey a while to understand their actions and their panic better. Some people are known to become very violent in a panic situation. Jessie counted that there was one woman and three men. After watching her prey for twenty minutes, she gasped at the realization that these men had kidnapped this woman.

Jessie's eyes narrowed as she tightened her grip on her knife. "Filthy, disgusting, trashy men," Jessie thought as she pinpointed which man she wanted to take out first. She put her walkie-talkie on silent. She did not need Lizard contacting her and alerting the prey of her presence.

The young woman in the group of prey screamed as one of the men hit her. "Bingo, you just screwed yourself," Jessie thought as she stared at the fastest man in the kidnappers. The kidnapped woman cried out in pain again as she was pulled up by her hair. The man threw her at some sharp rocks and the woman caught herself on her hands. Jessie heard her hiss in pain at the sharp rocks entering her skin.

Jessie tightened her hands into fists and smirked as the fastest kidnapper started walking back towards the craters of cars. The other men were staying to watch and no doubt hurt the girl. Jessie was outraged that she could not help the woman now, but she had to kill the largest man. She would enjoy killing him though.

The other men sat around drinking beers while watching the crying woman on the rocks. Jessie literally saw red as she silently trailed after the stupid kidnapper heading towards the car craters. Jessie smirked as she saw how slow the man was walking. He looked like he would sink into the ground with how labored his steps were.

Jessie leaned her head up and let out a coyote call. Jessie smirked in her shadowed hiding spots as the man stopped and looked around the area. Jessie slinked over to a different spot and threw a rock over to the opposite hills. The man jumped in fright as rocks started sliding down and making noises as if something was walking on the hills.

Jessie could see more sweat appearing on the man's neck and forehead. She let out a louder coyote call and then growled threateningly.

"Stay away, back," the man yelled even though there were no coyotes in sight.

"What a foolish and terrible man, I think I'll eat you," Jessie said in a dark and deep voice and then let out another coyote call. A few coyotes responded and she smirked as the man pissed his pants.

"How does it feel to feel fear? Do you enjoy receiving what you give to others, what you've been giving to that woman?" Jessie asked menacingly as she appeared stealthily behind the man.

The man jumped in fright, but Jessie quickly crouched down and slashed his Achilles heels before he could run away. Not as if he would get far, Jessie was much faster than he was.

The man screamed in pain and Jessie laughed. "Poor thing, you deserve it," Jessie said sweetly at first and then cruelly at the end with a big smile.

"Who are you freak?" the man blubbered as he tried to stop the bleeding from his heels.

"Well I don't have a flashy title, but just know that I'll be sending you to hell so I could be hell's messenger, nope I don't want a name, too flashy," Jessie said as she walked around the man and harshly stepped onto his hand, breaking three of his fingers.

"Shit," the man screamed and cradled his hand to his chest.

"What a terrible mouth you have, maybe I should make it uglier," Jessie tusked as she squatted down and grabbed the man's neck and brought his face close to her knife. He gave her a fearful look before trying to hit her with his unharmed hand.

Jessie laughed at his attempt to harm her as she flicked her knife at his wrist, effectively severing an artery. The man cried out again and Jessie took that opening to grab the man's tongue and cut it out.

Jessie threw the tongue over to a wandering coyote that showed up to the bloody performance. The coyote devoured the tongue and licked its chops at the bleeding man. Jessie stood away from the man and he gave her a pleading look as more starving coyotes appeared around the scene.

"I would love to enjoy you being eaten alive, but I would rather play with your two buddies instead. Enjoy tonight's dinner entertainment, you're the main dish," Jessie said loudly before laughing and running away as the coyotes pounced onto the man.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Hills Have Eyes or any of their characters. I only own Jessie, Tanya, Michael, and Paul.

Story start

The two kidnappers were bickering about what to do with the woman, who was cradling her bleeding hands to her chest as tears streamed down her face. "We could just take her again or we could beat her around a bit again," one of the men said with a cruel gleam in his eyes.

Jessie slinked behind the crying girl since the men had their attention away from her. Jessie placed her hand on the girl's mouth and quickly pulled her behind some rocks. "Shhh, I'm here to help you," Jessie whispered to the girl. The girl gave Jessie a scared look, but she remained silent at the prospect of being saved.

"Whatever you do, do not look around these rocks as I take care of these guys. I want you to run back to the gas station and tell the man there that Jessie said he has to take you to the nearest town where you can be safe. Go to the cops, but do not tell them about any of this. Just said you escaped and have no idea where your kidnappers went, understand?" Jessie whispered seriously. She wanted to save this girl, not have to kill her later.

"Thank you, I'll do what you say, Jessie right, thank you," the girl mumbled with tears of happiness as she hugged Jessie and then started running with the knowledge she was free. She hid in the rocks while running. Jessie was shocked by the hug but let a slow smile appear on her face.

Jessie turned her attention to the men that had just noticed their hostage was gone. "Where did the bitch go?" one of the men yelled.

Jessie watched one of the men run into the RV and Jessie ran out of the hiding spot and ran towards the man outside of the RV. "Good night," Jessie whispered as she knocked out the man. He fell with a thump to the ground and Jessie jumped onto the ladder that went up the RV.

The other man quickly got out of the RV and Jessie saw a gun in his hand. "Interesting," she muttered before throwing her knife and hitting the hand with the gun. The man screamed as the knife lodged into his hand. He dropped the gun and Jessie ran off the RV and landed on top of him. The force knocked the man to the ground and Jessie knocked him out.

Jessie smiled and decided to try more of her interesting body art. She turned on her walkie-talkie again and called for Goggle to get out here. He had a creative streak in him that no else had noticed yet. Jessie did not have to wait long for Goggle to show up.

Goggle arrived with an intrigued look on his face. "Jupiter isn't happy you asked for me to come," Goggle said as he watched Jessie taking the clothes off the men. "What are you doing?" Goggle asked as Jessie threw the clothes into the RV.

"I'm trying to think of something creative to do with their bodies, so that way when they wake up they'll freak out before I kill them," Jessie muttered loud enough for Goggle to hear.

"Wait, I have an idea," Goggle said with a devilish look as he started helping Jessie with the men.

A few hours later, the two men woke up while Jessie and Goggle were drinking some water while sitting on top of the RV. Jessie had went to drink some of the vodka from the refrigerator in the RV, but Goggle would not let her.

"One little taste wouldn't have killed me," Jessie mumbled to Goggle before looking at the men. Jessie smirked as the screaming started. The two men were a tangle of limbs. It was like twister gone very bad. One of the men had the other man's hand down his throat, so his screams were muffled. There was no way to remove the hand without destroying the esophagus and other important internal areas.

The other man had a foot shoved up his anus, which was Jessie's idea. Goggle twisted the remaining limbs and broke a few smaller appendages. Jessie had arranged the bodies in an amusing pose and now she was truly enjoying the show.

"I think we should make this a profession," Jessie said as she gave Goggle sides hug.

"Sounds good to me," Goggle said before taking another drink of his water.

"What the hell, ow" the man with his partner's foot up his butt yelled. "Who did this?" he yelled.

"That would be me," Jessie yelled triumphantly. She stood up on the RV so the men could get a better look at her. One of the men went to grab a gun out of his pocket, but his fingers were broken and he could not grasp the gun.

"No, no, you don't deserve to be able to play with those pretty weapons. You've done terrible things to that woman and probably many more. I won't allow you to harm anyone else, however, that doesn't mean I won't harm you, because I get to play with you two in very excruciating ways," Jessie said as she jumped off the RV and landed in a crouch. Goggle laughed as he told with the walkie-talkie for Ares and Lizard to hurry up to watch the show.

Jessie slowly walked over to the men and tapped the man's butt with her shoe and he yelled in pain as the foot was moved around inside form the tap. Jessie pushed a few more spots that are painful before pulling the knife out of the man's hand. She licked the blood off the blade and then spit it on one of the men's faces.

"You sick freak," the man with his mouth free yelled.

"Hey watch your mouth you outsider," Ares yelled as he and Lizard appeared on the scene. Jessie looked over at Ares and he gave her an apologetic look about last night.

Jessie smiled and said, "I'll forgive you if you show me how creative you are with killing." Jessie threw her blade to Ares and he smirked at her. He walked up close to Jessie and placed a kiss on her cheek before heading to the bodies.

Jessie quickly climbed back up onto the RV and cheered Ares on with the show. Lizard joined her and Goggle on the RV as Ares started creating small slices in the skin of the men. He smirked as he grabbed salt out of the RV.

"Nice," Jessie said and then she smiled as an idea came to her. She jumped off the RV, grabbed some lemon juice from the RV refrigerator, and threw it to Ares. "Use that," she said and he smiled at her.

The screams of the two men were music to the hills, and the gas attendant was shivering in his shoes at the sounds. He knew for good reason that he would never bother the hill people. He was about to take the crying kidnapped woman to the nearest town. He was pleased to know that Jessie had not killed the girl, but he knew that Jessie was behind the screams of the men.

"Come on," he said to the beat up woman, who gladly got in the truck that would take her to safety.

"Did Jessie do anything to you?" the gas attendant asked in a gruff voice.

"No, she saved me," the woman said as she cradled her hurt hands. They were no longer bleeding, but they would scar.

"Maybe the hills aren't all bad," the gas attendant thought as he drove down the road.

Later that night, Jessie entered her bedroom and saw Ares sitting on the bed. "Great performance today," Jessie said with a smirk as she grabbed some pajamas. Ares gave a small smile of gratitude for the praise before lying down on the bed. Jessie changed quickly and then got on the bed. She lied down like she normally would, but she was a little surprised when Ares wrapped an arm around her waist.

Jessie just smiled a little bit and relaxed into Ares's hold. "Night," she whispered before falling asleep. "Night," Ares whispered with a smile on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Hills Have Eyes or any of their characters. I only own Jessie, Tanya, Michael, and Paul.

Story start

Jessie woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and biscuits. Jessie jumped out of bed quicker than lightning. Ares grunted as he was pulled off the bed, because he had had his arms wrapped around Jessie's stomach.

"Food, glorious food," Jessie yelled as she ran into the kitchen. Big mama sighed as Jessie entered her cooking sanctuary.

"Jessie, what was that noise?" Jupiter asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Um, I think Ares fell, clumsy man," Jessie said as she started helping big mama set the table and dish out the food.

"So are we eating those jerks today?" Jessie asked with an angry look in her eyes as she recalled how the men had treated that defenseless woman.

"I gave them to Neptune. He and his clan haven't had many outsiders lately," Jupiter said as he took his seat at the head of the table.

Jessie groaned and pouted. "I wanted to eat them though," Jessie said with a sigh before dodging a shoe. She looked behind her and saw a ticked Ares standing in the kitchen doorway.

"What's your problem?" Jessie asked annoyed as she saw that the shoe landed in her breakfast. "This means war," Jessie thought.

"You pulled me off the bed this morning," Ares growled out as he approached Jessie. Jessie shook her head and ran to the other side of the table.

"You were the one who wouldn't let go," Jessie yelled as she dodged a spoon.

"I was asleep. I didn't know that you were going to just jump up like that," Ares said aggravated with Jessie.

"Well you should expect the unexpected," Jessie said as she dodged a saucer. "Hey, don't hurt the innocent food," Jessie said as a piece of bacon hit the wall.

Goggle entered the kitchen and sighed when he saw Ares ready to pounce over the table at Jessie. Big mama looked ready to kill Jessie and Ares for ruining her breakfast, even though not everyone was at the table, and Jupiter looked ready to laugh off his head.

"Help," Jessie mouthed to Goggle and Goggle motioned for Lizard to enter the kitchen. As soon as Lizard entered the kitchen, Goggle and Lizard grabbed Ares. Jessie grabbed some bacon and a biscuit before out of the kitchen and out of the house. She laughed as she heard Ares yelling. She quit laughing when Ares ran out of the house and started chasing her.

"I need to teach Goggle and Lizard how to properly restrain someone," Jessie thought with a roll of her eyes as she ran through the caves. She hissed as she scraped her arm with a jagged rock sticking out from a cave wall. Her vision was still not accustomed to the dark caves.

As the blood ran down her arm, Jessie finished the last of her bacon and ran out of the caves. Ares was hot on her tail, but she kept evading him. Jessie laughed as she ran towards the gas station. She failed to notice the police car parked beside the station. Ares quickly called for her to come back, but she just kept running. She wanted to hide in the gas station from Ares, so hearing her named called by Ares made her run faster.

Jessie laughed as she ran into the station. She smiled at the gas station man, Sam, but then she frowned when she saw two police officers standing near Sam. "Excuse me," Jessie said before trying to run out of the station.

"Wait miss, is your name Jessie?" the shorter officer asked in a kind voice.

"No, my name is Mindy, sorry," Jessie said as she inched closer to the door.

"Jessie, your roommate is missing along with a few of her friends. Do you know where they are?" the other officer asked not believing Jessie's lie as he held up a real picture of Jessie.

Jessie froze when she saw her picture in the officer's hand. "I don't know," Jessie said as she backed away towards the door. "No more cops, no cops, please," she thought as she remembered all of the cops that found her and her mother's almost dead body.

"Why did you lie to me?" the shorter cop asked as he stepped toward Jessie.

Jessie looked at the two officers before bringing up fake tears. "I was scared," Jessie whispered as she hugged her arms around her.

"There's no reason to be scared, now what happened with your other friends?" the shorter officer asked kindly as he approached Jessie.

"Not friends, never friends, they hurt me. They stole my car, beat me, and told me that if I ever told on them they'd kill me. I'm so scared. Oh no, now they'll kill me," Jessie wailed bringing out her inner actress. "And the award for best actress goes to me," Jessie thought as the shorter officer comforted her.

"Shhh, it's alright Miss. You're safe. Come on, we'll take you back to the station for safety until we can get you back home," the officer comforting Jessie said. "What happened to your arm?" the taller officer asked.

"I tripped," Jessie said as she covered her arm.

"No, this is home," Jessie whispered as she ran away from the officer and over to Sam. Jessie gave Sam a small glare, which neither officer caught. Jessie hugged Sam and Sam swallowed nervously before placing an arm around Jessie.

"Officers, Jessie is safe here. She's become like family. She doesn't have to go back to her old home if she doesn't want to," Sam said as Jessie nodded her head beside him.

The officers sighed before one said, "Alright fine, but we need to ask you some questions miss." Jessie nodded and followed the officers outside. Jessie saw Ares about to advance and she waved him back.

"If we kill two officers than more will be out here," Jessie thought as she answered the officers' questions with perfect acting and lies.

After the officers left, Jessie smirked at Sam and then walked over to Ares. "Good boy," she said and ruffled his hair. Ares growled and pulled Jessie behind a large rock and pressed her back to it as he pressed close to her. Their lips were only inches apart.

Ares licked his lips before claiming Jessie's lips. Jessie struggled at first in surprise before she felt herself returning the kiss. She closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer.

The two separated from the kiss and they paused to catch their breath. "Never scare me like that," Ares whispered harshly as he hugged Jessie. Jessie was silent before a few shakes coursed through her body. She hugged Ares to her as she realized that she could have been killed by the officers now or taken back to the hellish life she hated.

"Never," Jessie whispered before pulling Ares into a kiss. She needed his touch. He made a net of safety surround her that she has never experienced before. She needed his comfort, his touch, him. "I'll never leave you," Jessie whispered before kissing him again.

Ares made his grip tighter as he held onto Jessie. The last words she whispered struck his heart with joy as he enjoyed Jessie's kiss. She was his and he was hers.

Goggle and Lizard snickered on a rock farther away as they watched Jessie and Ares. Lizard sighed though when he realized he lost the bet. The two had betted earlier that Jessie would or would not kiss Ares soon and Lizard lost the bet. Goggle smirked as he thought of the fun of killing and torturing the next outsider that dared to wander into the hills.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Hills Have Eyes or any of their characters. I only own Jessie, Tanya, Michael, and Paul.

Story start

Jessie and Ares spent almost all of their time with one another. The hills were happier as Jessie's laughter echoed throughout. Big mama and Ruby were always giggling and teasing Jessie whenever Ares and Jessie were caught kissing or showing affection. Jessie always told them to be quiet before she would walk off with Ares with a small blush adorning her cheeks.

"Wake up Jessie, girl we have to get you ready," Big mama fussed as she pulled the covers off a grumbling Jessie.

"Why?" Jessie growled too sleepy to remember what today consisted of.

"Girl it's your wedding day. You're papa worked very hard to find a good preacher that would do the ceremony, now get up and get ready," Big mama said as she pulled Jessie off the bed.

Jessie's eyes flew open as she remembered how Jupiter had snuck into the closest town and kidnapped a preacher. The preacher would not be killed, but Jessie was going to be getting married today to Ares. Jessie jumped off the floor and started cleaning herself up.

Ruby and big mama helped Jessie get into her wedding dress, which was from an outsider killed a long time ago. Big mama smiled as she admired her daughter in the wedding gown. The gown was a little tattered at the bottom, but Jessie thought it was perfect. She never wanted a glorious wedding to begin with. She just wants to be with the one she cares about, which she thought would never happen for a demented person like her.

Jessie let out a sigh of relief when Ruby and big mama were finished fixing her hair and her dress. Butterflies were flying around in Jessie's stomach. Big mama pulled Jessie into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Are you excited?" she whispered and Jessie gave a small smile.

"Yes," she said as she imagined her future with Ares. Ruby smiled in her cute dress. Ruby was Jessie's maid of honor. Jessie took a few deep breaths before walking out of the room. Ruby exited the house first as she walked through the clans to stand in her spot close to the preacher. Ares smiled at Ruby and then looked back at the house to see Jessie.

Ares was dressed in a tuxedo that Jupiter had found a while back. He cleaned up well. His heart hammered in chest as the wedding music played from the old cassette player. Jessie smiled at big mama and gave her a hug before holding her bouquet and walking out of the house.

A few gasps sounded through the clans as Jessie walked down the aisle towards the preacher and Ares. The preacher looked ready to bolt, but remained in his spot. Jessie pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she stood beside Ares. He looked at her with such strong emotion that her heart leapt.

Jupiter and big mama stood in the crowd and smiled at each other as Jessie and Ares exchanged vows. "It seems the proposition turned into a proposal," Jupiter whispered to his wife. Big mama let out a small laugh and smiled at her daughter kissing the man she loved.

Jessie pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Ares. She entwined their hands and the two walked down the aisle. Ruby was smiling with a few tears at her older sister and Jessie smiled brilliantly at Ruby. Pluto walked the preacher back to the gas station and Sam took the traumatized preacher back home.

Jessie and Ares ate at the reception with smile on their faces. They got a few gifts, which were mainly weapons or a few articles of clothing. Big mama and Jupiter gave Jessie and Ares a house in the town. Jessie smiled as she imagined destroying all of the weird manikins in the house. Ares pulled Jessie to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. Ruby caught the bouquet and she gave a shy smile to one of the men from another clan. Jessie smirked at this new predicament.

Everything was going perfectly, until Lizard's mistake made the night turn in a different way. "Die you freaks," a shrill scream sounded as a bloody man ran towards Jessie, who was dancing with Jupiter. Jessie glared at Lizard and grabbed a knife off the table.

"Lizard, I'm kicking your ass later," Jessie yelled as she killed the crazed outsider. Jessie frowned when some blood got on her arm, thankfully none got on her dress. She went to wipe it off, but a hand stopped her hand. Jessie looked to her right and watched as Ares licked the blood off her arm with a smirk. Jessie smiled and pulled Ares into a kiss.

Jupiter threw a plate at Lizard and Lizard took off running for the hills. "I'll be back in a little bit," Jessie whispered as she took off her wedding dress. A pair of shorts and her strapless bra was all she was wearing as she chased after Lizard with a chair. All of the guests and family were laughing at Jessie, who had thrown the chair at Lizard and was now wrestling him on the ground. Jessie smirked victoriously as she pinned Lizard.

"I win," she shouted and Ares laughed to himself as he looked at the woman he married.

"Life is never going to be boring," he thought and smiled at his father-in-law. Jupiter smirked back and patted Ares on the back before laughing.

Years later, Jessie walked through the hills stealthily with Ares by her side. A new group of outsiders was in the hills and it was time to watch the newest members of the hills do their worst. Jessie smiled as the screams sounded through the hills. Jessie and Ares ran faster and smiled when they came upon the scene of the outsiders' RV. Blood was all over the windows and a few bodies were on the ground.

"I taught them well," Jessie whispered to Ares before running down the hillside to the RV. "Kids, come out," Jessie yelled and two young children of the age of five jumped out of the RV. The two young children were covered in blood with the grey eyes of their mother. Both of the children had white hair. The little girl had the slim build of her mother and the horns of her father. The young boy had black tips in his hair and his father's horns. Jessie smiled at her beautiful children and they jumped their mother with a hug.

Ares chuckled at the twins, Fang and Luna. Jessie smiled at her husband and kissed her two beautiful children. "Kids go give daddy a hug too," Jessie said and Fang and Luna ran over to their father. Jessie busted out laughing as they tackled Ares, and he fell back on his butt. Jessie smiled as Ares played with Fang and Luna. Jessie walked over to the RV and looked at what her children had done.

She whistled at the images in the RV. A couple was lying on the coffee table in the RV. The woman was shaved bald, which must have been the doing of Luna. Luna loves cutting off people's hair. Jessie taught her new hairstyles on some victims. The man looked to be smoking a cigarette, but it was his finger. Jessie laughed at her son's fascination with cutting off fingers and toes. She knew that her son had cut them off before the man was dead.

Jessie looked around some more and smiled wickedly when she saw that her children had killed the couple with stabbing metal into their guts and attaching them to the engine of the RV. Jessie walked out of the RV and joined the playing on the ground. She tickled Fang and Luna, and the two children gave Jessie a kiss on the cheek.

"Did we do good mommy?" Luna asked sweetly. She had the appearance of an angel, even with all of the blood on her young face. Jessie smiled at Luna and gave her a kiss on the nose. Fang pouted and Jessie kissed his nose too and ruffled his hair.

"You two did wonderful, good use of your imagination. Now let's go home. I'm going to fix pasta tonight," Jessie said and her children cheered and stood up off their parents. Jessie stood up and so did Ares. Jessie went to follow her happy children, but two arms around her waist stopped her.

"I love you," Ares said and Jessie smiled.

"I love you too," Jessie said and pulled Ares into a kiss. Fang and Luna looked back and started yelling disgusted sounds at their parents. Jessie and Ares smirked at each other as they ended the kiss.

"You two are so getting tickled," Jessie yelled and she and Ares took off chasing Fang and Luna back to the ghost town.

Jupiter smiled as he watched all of this play out on top of a hill. "Who knew that a proposition would bring so much happiness to these hills?" he thought happily, as he walked back to his home and his family.

The End


End file.
